Revenge
by abro5
Summary: MAKE SURE YOU READ THE PREQUEL 'REGRET' FIRST. Alice sees the Wolves coming to fight Edward and Bella and the Cullen's will have to fight to death. Who will win? And who will die?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I, MyChemicalRomance70, do not own any characters from this story. They are ALL (and I emphasise on all) Stephenie Meyer's creation…Damn.**

**A/N: ****Well, this is my second FanFic and sequel to 'Regret'. I'm not sure how long this will be so….yeah.**

**Enjoy!!**

Revenge

Chapter 1

I watched Edward with amusement as he huffed impatiently at the phone ringing.

"Haven't even been here a week and someone's already phoning."

"Are you going to pick it up though? Or are you just going to stare at it?"

He rolled his eyes but didn't move, just stayed on the bed.

I sighed and reached forward to pick up the receiver. "Hello?"

"Bella! Ohmygoshyouhavetocomehomerightnowbecauseyouareinseriousserioustrouble!"

"Wo, Alice, slow down." My forehead creased as she repeated herself, only _slightly_ slower.

"What's going on?" Edward mouthed. I flapped my hand in his face to tell him to shut up.

"The wolves are coming!" Alice yelled down the receiver. "For _you_! And Edward! So get your ass down here _right now_!"

"No," I whispered. "No, they can't be."

"Do you think I would lie about something like this, Bella?" Alice hissed.

"No, no of course not. We'll be there soon. Tonight."

"Make that in an hour." She hung up.

I placed the phone back down and sighed heavily. "We have to go back." I muttered in a low monotone.

"What!? _Why_?" Edward asked angrily. "We've just got here and Alice is telling us to go back, so you'll just drop everything and go?"

"The wolves are coming." I replied simply.

He fell into a stunned silence, and then quickly answered, "Okay, leave everything here, let's go."

We rushed out of our new house and kept to the shadows of the night. The journey was quick and silent; terror seemed to make you work so much faster.

Eventually we reached the house of the Denali's and burst through the front door into the arms of Alice.

"What are we going to do? Where shall we go? When will they be here?" Were the first questions that came pouring out of my mouth.

Everyone joined us at this moment, their faces all matching masks of fear.

"The wolves will find us, no matter where we are." Carlisle answered me dully.

"So we have to fight?" I asked quietly.

"It looks that way." Alice replied. "I do see glimpses of fighting, but I don't know what will definitely happen."

"But I don't understand, Carlisle." I wailed. "Why are they coming after Edward and me?"

"Edward killed one of their family; Jacob." Carlisle growled.

"He deserved it." Edward snarled.

"Yeah well, isn't there so-called rule not to let _humans_ get hurt? Or did Jacob forget that?" I spat. Everyone knew I was recalling to that night where Jacob drunkenly came home and ruined my life even more than he already had.

"But they don't want us existing and now that you are a vampire too, Bella, they don't care whether Jacob raped you or not." Carlisle explained. He ran a hand through his gold hair and sighed heavily. "I really don't want to fight."

"Does it look like we have a choice?" Edward roared and he began to march up and down the hallway, clenching and unclenching his iron fists. "They'll go up to mine and Bella's house, find are trail, and see that we came back here! We can't run away. We _have_ to fight."

"Excellent." Grinned Emmett.

Rosalie slapped him on the arm. "Now is _not _the time." She hissed.

His grin faded and he cleared his throat. "Sorry."

I couldn't help but smile and I wondered how this family would survive in situations like this without Emmett.

"Alice, have you seen anything new?" Jasper asked.

Alice shook her head and sighed. "If it is something, it's just glimpses of us fighting. That's all I can see."

Carlisle nodded glumly. I had never seen him like this. "Can't we do something with our powers?"

"Not really," Edward cried bitterly. "Unless you can bring down ten bolts of lightening to strike the wolves."

"Calm down, Edward." Esme hushed, gliding towards him and embracing him in a hug. "We can do this."

"Yes, but who's to say some of us won't die?" He whispered sadly, taking my hand.

We all fell silent, and Tanya spoke up. "Look, people. We're not going to get _anywhere_ with this negative attitude. Yes alright, the wolves are coming, but instead of moping around sulking, think of ways to try and stop them!"

"That's what we _are_ doing." Kate pointed out gently to her sister.

"Well you're not doing a great job of it." Tanya huffed and folded her arms.

"Now, who has the sulky attitude?" Irina teased poking Tanya in the arm.

"Go away." She growled, scowling.

Edward rolled his eyes and took a deep breath. "Right, Tanya is partly right. We should stop with the negative attitude-"

"-or rather you should," cut in Emmett with a grin. I smothered my laughter.

"-and get on with trying to figure out what strategies we can do."

"Simple, just do what we did four years ago against the Newborns." Tanya shrugged.

"No, we can't. The wolves were there and they saw our moves. We have to think of something new. And anyway, Bella has to learn too." Jasper shook his head. "This will be difficult."

"Bella can't fight. She's too young." Edward said immediately.

"Edward! I need to fight! I _want_ to fight. You can't protect me forever, and this is my fight just as much as yours!" I hissed and I glared at him.

Edward stared at me for a moment and then whispered to me so tenderly I almost wrapped him up in a tight hug. "I just couldn't bear it if you got hurt, or even killed. I would be so distracted by your safety."

"Edward," I stated firmly. "Four years ago, we apparently had a fight. I can't remember, but obviously I was human. I guess I didn't fight for that reason you have just said. Now, I am extremely capable of looking after myself, no matter whether I am a newborn or not."

Edward took my hand and led me into the corner of the hall. I knew the others could hear us, but they began talking amongst themselves. Edward stared at me in the eyes and then pulled me into a hug. "Fine. But if you die, I am following you very close behind."

Before I could protest he raised a finger to my lips. "It's what I want. I can't live without you. The total of five years I spent away from you, were the hardest. I won't be able to cope with an eternity."

I kissed his hand and pulled away. "If that's what you want to do, then that's fine with me. But what about your family?"

He shrugged. "They know that if you died, I wouldn't want to live any longer."

I chuckled despite the glum mood. "That sounds cheesy."

"I know," he smiled crookedly and I kissed him gently on the mouth. "Let's go sort out some strategies.

**A/N: Well, how do you like it as the first chapter? Reviews greatly appreciated!! **

**(:**

**Oh, I am going on a French Exchange on Friday for a week so my second chapter won't be up for a while…sorry guys. **

**Thanks again,**

**MyChemicalRomance70**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**WOLVES **

**SETH POV**

Sam paced the rough icy ground in front of us impatiently, the moonlight creating jagged patterns across his back between the branches of the trees. We were just south of Fairwater, Bella and Edward's apparent new home, hidden in a forest, blending into the darkness in our wolf forms. All of us were there, well, _nearly _all of us. I choked back a sob as I remembered the towering, grinning figure of Jacob Black. It sounded like a strangled bark and Leah snorted.

_Quit your whining, Seth_. Her voice drifted through my head.

_Shut up. Just because you're so insensitive and still haven't gotten over S- _I retorted but a sharp growl from Sam shut me up.

_Be quiet, Seth. I need to think about what we are to do. No doubt that leech Alice has had some sort of __**premonition, **_he sneered, _and we can't just go barging into their house_.

_Why not?_ Insisted Embry, baring his teeth, _they killed Jacob; or have you forgotten?_

Embry was brought to his knees by Sam's piercing glare and he whimpered slightly.

_Do not __**think**__that I would forget his death, Embry._

I glanced around. There were nine of us altogether including me. I was reluctant to come but I was forced to, after thinking of Jacob. I would still never forget the friendship Edward and I had forged after that night in the mountain.

_Quit being a softie_ Leah snapped.

_Lay off him, Leah_ Sam replied calmly. _Come on we're going_.

*

The house was silent as slowly approached it from the back. No lights were on; no sounds came from the quiet house.

_Maybe they've gone hunting?_ I half hoped.

_No…they haven't been here for at least a day... _Sam sniffed, his body leaning towards the house. _Let's go inside_.

We made no sound as we crept towards the house. Sam came to the back door and phased.

_Dear Lord I am scarred_. Paul shut his eyes tightly as Sam's naked butt filled my vision.

I rolled my eyes. _Jeez, it's not like you haven't seen it before._

_Ooh, Seth, you er…__**feeling**__ something for Sam?_ Paul jeered.

_Naw, you should ask Leah whether __**she**__ is feeling something._ It slipped out before I could think about what I'd said.

Leah snarled and jumped towards me but Jared's teeth clamped down on her tail and yanked her backwards.

_OW! _She yelped. _What the hell was that for? _

_Stopping you from ripping your brother to shreds._

_Ahem! _Coughed Sam. No one noticed him phase back. _I think we can all go inside now. _

I followed Paul who went in after Sam. We entered a fairly large kitchen and then emerged in a hallway. Sam's head nearly touched the ceiling.

_Upstairs_. He said quietly.

We obeyed and quickly leapt up the wooden steps, each of them creaking under our weight.

_Nothing!_ Paul huffed angrily after we'd searched all upstairs. _They've gone!_

_They knew we were coming_, Sam growled quietly. _Alice, their fortune teller told them I guess_.

I snorted and stared at the carpeted hallway. I was secretly glad that we didn't find them.

_Seth? How can you __**say**__ that? _Quil asked incredulously.

_Technically, I didn't say anything. But yes, that is how I feel. _I replied embarrassed.

Eight pairs of eyes glared at me menacingly.

_Can't I leave? _I whimpered.

_Leave? __**Leave?**_Leah asked me, stepping towards me. _You either stay or you die. Simple as that. You can't __**leave**__ and then go sucking up to those bloodsucker friends of yours._

I shook my sandy coloured head. _I can't kill any of them. I just won't be able to. I'll be useless…a liability._

Sam heaved a sigh through his huge body. _Seth, I don't know what to say. We could use you as a spy as you have such a good relationship with them but I know you'll never agree to that. I don't want you to leave and I'm not sure anyone else wants you to either-_

_-wouldn't be so sure about that_ muttered Leah

_- But you __**have**__ to stay. You can't leave unless I let you go. _Sam stared deep into my eyes and I had to break contact. _And I won't do that_.

_I know_ I understood completely how everything worked within the pack. I wanted to go and fight for what they did to Jacob, but I wanted to stop the wolves and protect Edward.

_Right, have you finished your whining Seth?_ Leah asked snidely.

A low rumble escaped from between my clenched teeth. _Leah, can't you just leave me alone for once in your whole damn, bitter life? Everything I do it's 'Seth stop that', 'Seth, stop whining', 'Quit being a wimp'…and it's really, _I took a step towards her, _really, _I took another step forward, _pissing me off big time. _I took another step so our noses were almost touching.

She snorted. _You're so pathetic, Seth_.

I snapped. Flicking my head towards her, I aimed for her neck. My teeth grazed her skin and Leah snarled and crouched to spring.

_**STOP IT RIGHT NOW! **_Sam roared. My body slumped to the floor as my legs buckled under Sam's glare. I saw out the corner of my eye, Leah in the same position. _Leah, quit being an absolute idiot, and Seth, _he turned towards me, _you just tried to kill your own flesh and blood. Why? _

I stared at the carpet in the hall, feeling incredibly guilty. _I'm sorry Leah, Sam. I-I'm just…I need to leave. Sam, please, let me go. You don't need me anymore. I'll come back if I need to._

_I can't do that to you._

_Please, it's what I want. I'll probably head back to La Push. If you are going to fight the Vampires, at least don't make me part of it. _

Silence.

I could feel everyone's eyes on me. _Sam?_

_Go. Just __**go**__, Seth. But tell me this; will you tell the leeches?_

I shrugged as well as I could as a wolf. _If they ask me, then yes. I am no longer part of your pack now._

Quil and Embry growled. _Seth, don't go, please. _

Sam ignored them and stared at me with an odd expression. _I'll miss you._

_Oh, __**please**__, _Leah snorted.

I ignored her and bumped Sam's shoulder with my nose. _Me too. I'll come back…maybe. _

Sam let out a slow breath and then chuckled. _Look after yourself._

_Sure, sure._ I rolled my eyes and then felt a stab of sadness as the two words that slipped from my mouth so casually, reminded me of Jacob.

_Leave now, Seth._ Sam told me gruffly. _You won't be able to hear us soon._

_I know. Bye, Leah. I'm sorry._

She gave me no reply but turned her back on me. I sighed and gave my old pack one last fleeting look, then rushed down the stairs and back out of the house. The pack's voices were faint in my head as my paws pounded the snow as I ran, and then disappeared completely. I smiled and then changed course, following the smell which burned my nose.

**A/N: Oh my DAYS that was bad. And short. So sorry guys. And tell me, can Seth actually leave the pack if Sam said he could? If not…then…he can now. Lol.**

**Sorry it's been a while…|:**

**Anyway, thanks.**

**MyChemicalRomance70**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"I hate this Edward." I sighed and gently kissed his neck. He wrapped a protective arm around me, and I snuggled closer to him on the couch.

He nodded slightly. "This reminds me of the fight between the Newborns."

I looked up at him confused. "When?"

"You were human then, dear." He smiled but it didn't reach his eyes.

We were so afraid of only having a couple or even one day left with each other. I was using every second I could with Edward here beside me.

"And I with you."

I couldn't be bothered to be irritated with him for reading my thoughts. We had so little time. "I'm scared," I breathed gently.

"You don't _have_ to fight."

"I want to." I scowled. "I will."

He rolled his eyes. "Never mind. How about one last ride in the Merc?"

I grinned. "Okay. One last ride."

We got up fluidly from the couch, hand in hand and made our way to the garage. The whole house was silent, except for a few murmurs of subdued conversation. We had given up on tactics. The best thing to do, Jasper had said, would just to fight them in any way possible. And that was what we would do.

I slipped into the driver's seat and Edward gracefully climbed in beside me.

"Where shall we go then?" I asked sliding the key into the ignition and starting the engine.

"Anywhere," Edward shrugged.

"Right." I reversed quickly out of the garage and onto the drive. Shifting into gear, I sped down the track and onto the highway. "What about that cave that Alice was in?"

"No, that's their place. Don't want to intrude." Edward chuckled.

The cars flashed past us on the right as I pushed my foot down on the gas pedal, careful not to break it in the process.

"Hey, stop!" Edward cried. A sandy coloured shape flashed past us on the snow beside the highway. Edward craned his neck out the window. "Get back to the house, _now_."

I pulled over and quickly did a U-Turn and drove down on the other side of the road, back to the house.

I twisted the wheel round and the car's engine roared as we entered onto the driveway, just behind the sandy blur. I jammed the car's brakes and we stopped to an immediate halt. Edward leapt out of the car and sprinted to what I realised, was a wolf.

A deep growl rose in my chest and a followed Edward out of the car, venom seeping into my mouth.

The front door opened and Emmet, Jasper and Rosalie all stood in the entry, eyes flashing dangerously and their teeth grinding together with fury.

"Get out of here, mongrel." Spat Rosalie, taking a step towards the wolf.

"_Stop_!" Edward roared. He turned to the wolf. "Change, Seth, _change_."

The name rang a dim bell in my head, but I didn't stop scowling towards the huge animal in front of my Edward.

The wolf called Seth began to shimmer and change. Suddenly, in its place stood a gangly naked boy.

"C-c-can I have some clothes, please?" He stammered. The fur from the wolf he was matched his hair colour. I stepped around from behind him, and stuck to Edward's side like glue.

"Jasper, go and get some of my clothes, and _don't argue_." Edward ordered.

"Seth? Is that you?" Emmet asked his mouth turning from a snarl to a grin.

"Yeah," Seth sounded relieved. He turned his stormy gray eyes towards me. "Bella? Y-you've changed."

"He knows me?" I whispered to Edward.

"Er, he was part of the pack, Jacob's pack, and I'm guessing now that you're not?" He directed his question at Seth who nodded.

"I guess you know why I'm here, huh?" Seth accepted the clothes handed to him by Jasper. By now, everyone had gathered outside and was watching Seth with sheer hatred.

Except for Carlisle who stepped forward with his arms raised. "Seth, how are you? Why have you split from the pack?"

Seth looked nervously around as he slipped on the clothes quickly.

Carlisle turned around to face everyone else and explained. "Seth helped us against the Newborns and Victoria. Although he was part of the pack then, it seems that he has disbanded from them. He is our friend, especially Edward's. Please remember that."

"Instead of staying out here, why don't we all go back inside?" Edward asked sweetly.

There were a few murmurs of agreement and everyone rushed back inside, eager to hear why a wolf had turned up outside a vampire household.

I followed Seth from behind, racking my brain as to try and remember him. "Edward, I don't remember anything." I whined.

He chuckled and pulled my hand to his lips. "It doesn't matter. You'll like him…except for the fact he stinks."

I couldn't deny that. Seth was reeking of a smell which made my nose wrinkle.

Edward, Seth and I entered the living room after everyone else. I sat down beside Alice on a couch and patted the spot next to me, so Edward could sit down too.

Only Carlisle and Seth stood up in the living room.

Seth coughed a little and then began to speak. "As you know from Alice, I'm guessing, the rest of my pack…I mean my _old_ pack is coming to fight you. Er, you killed Jacob," He looked at Edward who shrugged. "And now they are coming to kill you. All of you."

"Did they know what happened to Bella?" Carlisle asked gently.

"I think so. I mean, we all saw glimpses of Bella, erm, in bed, but Jacob tried to keep it from us and we didn't talk about it anyway."

"So you see why Edward killed him?" Carlisle pressed.

"Yeah," Seth looked uncomfortable. Then he stared at me, his face turning into an apologetic smile. "Look, Bella, I'm really sorry for what Jacob did to you, and I don't know why he did that to be honest."

"Don't worry about it," I waved a hand dismissively. "I can't really remember anything." I grimaced.

Seth nodded and looked at Carlisle. "I came here because I didn't want to fight. Edward is my friend and we were allies five years ago. I can't forget that."

"We understand what you have done, and we are extremely grateful." Carlisle smiled.

"Would you like to stay here? We have rooms free, and clothes. I'm sure I'll be able to get some food too." Offered Esme looking fairly concerned at Seth's gangly form.

Seth smiled. "Sure, thanks."

Everyone in the room relaxed apart from Alice who was scowling.

"What's up, Alice?" I asked poking her in the shoulder.

"Now that Seth is going to stay here, I can't actually _see_ anything. That's what's up." She growled.

My mouth made a silent 'o' and I stood up and wandered over to Carlisle.

"Did you know that Alice can't see anything now? So we have no idea whereabouts the wolves are or anything."

"Yes, I thought that might be a problem." Admitted Carlisle, "But we'll just have to see when they're here."

Just then the doorbell rang. I looked at Edward puzzled and he matched my expression.

"Who would call here?" I asked.

Edward was about to answer when the front window smashed into a thousand pieces and three wolves leapt into the room. Another window smashed and four jumped in leaving the other three crashing down the front door, prowling into the living room.

"I guess the battle has started!" Yelled Edward.

"You don't say." I rolled my eyes and jumped forward towards a wolf.

**A/N: Hmmm, bit rushed?**

**Sorry it's late, I know…I'm so bad…|:**

**But it's up now!**

**(:**

**Lol.**

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**MyChemicalRomance70**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Nothing but cold fury swept over me as the wolves entered the house. I wanted them out of here, dead or alive.

My teeth narrowly missed a wolf's leg and the wolf snarled in return.

"Get out of it," I growled and my hand swiped the wolf's muzzle.

It yelped (I still wasn't sure whether it was a boy or a girl) and backed away slightly before jumping on top of me, muzzle bleeding. Its paws pushed down hard on my chest and I struggled to get up, despite my newborn strength.

"Get of her, dog." A blur knocked the wolf off my chest and onto its back.

"Thanks, Edward." I quickly muttered and ducked as another wolf jumped towards me, teeth aiming for my jugular. I ducked easily and watched with some mild amusement as it crashed into the fireplace. Except, it created a huge crack up one wall and caused the beautiful mirror to fall of the wall with a crash.

Everyone stopped at the interruption and I saw Jasper seize the chance to grab a wolf by the head and bite it straight in the neck.

The wolf howled and yelped, and out of the corner of my eye, I saw Seth jumping towards Jasper, teeth bared.

"No," I heard Edward moan. "Why did it have to be Leah?"

I sent a puzzled expression his way.

"Seth's sister," he explained with a grimace. "Wo, crap!"

He moved out the way quickly as a huge black wolf stood where Edward was just standing seconds ago. It turned its big shaggy head towards me, and crouched, ready to fight.

"No, Sam!" Edward snarled. "Fight me instead."

Sam looked at Edward with an expression of extreme distaste.

"No," I said quietly to Edward. "This is my problem, I'll fight it."

My amber eyes flashed to Sam's black ones and I nodded. He jumped towards me, faster than the wolf before and I actually gasped as his claws created a rip down the back of my top.

"Oh no you didn't," I snarled, and flashed to Sam's side with such speed that even Edward would be jealous. My foot snapped out from under me, connecting with Sam's ribs and I heard a loud crack. I did all this in about two seconds.

"One nil to me." I grinned.

Sam winced but he still remained strong on his feet. "You're a tough cookie aren't you?" I frowned.

He released a coughing bark which sounded like he was laughing.

"This is no laughing matter, mongrel," I snarled and leapt onto his back. Jeez, this guy had no defence whatsoever.

I quickly took that back as he reared his massive body and I smacked into the back wall with a huge crash. However, it hardly scratched me.

I got back up and leapt outside through a broken window; I wasn't running away, trust me, I was just leading him into the open.

Fortunately, my little plan worked and Sam followed me like a wasp to honey.

I chuckled quietly to myself and began to clear my mind, still dancing around trying to avoid Sam's attacks. I felt the familiar warmness start to fill me up, this time, quicker than ever before.

My eyes were closed and I smiled as I heard the thunder rolling overhead. My eyes snapped open and I focused on Sam who was watching me warily. I raised my arms like I had done before and flicked my fingertips downwards as they were almost burning with the heat of electricity, pulsing inside me.

I saw a bolt of lightening fall from the sky, fall, fall and strike Sam.

I watched with slight remorse and triumph that Sam was dead. I heard the other entire wolves howl with grief as their leader fell. I saw each and every one, except for the one called Leah, gallop out, snarling and howling towards me.

"Oh, darn." I mumbled before turning on my heel and running through the garden, over the twenty-foot high hedge and into the meadow, where I sprinted smoothly into the forest.

I clambered expertly and quickly up a random tree, and I knew the wolves would smell me, but I still had the advantage up here.

I heard many soft thuds from the wolves approaching as well as the almost silent steps of my family.

A gray-brown wolf appeared at the bottom of my tree and began scratching and pushing at the bark.

"Oh no, don't you harm nature!" I yelled and jumped down from my beloved tree, straight onto the wolf's head. I heard something crunch and the wolf crumpled to the ground; it didn't get back up again. I didn't stop to think as another wolf prowled towards me, driven by grief and anger.

It stretched its neck for a moment and then sprang towards me, black eyes glinting dangerously. I dodged the attack easily and smothered a snort. I saw, on the edge of my vision, the rest of the wolves turning easily to fight the rest of my family.

I chuckled darkly as my fist slammed into the wolf's hip and I heard a sickening crunch. When would the wolves learn that they are going to _lose_?

"I don't think they ever will, dear!" Edward yelled to me, grinning.

I rolled my eyes but then was knocked to the ground by the wolf. I skidded into the base of my tree and it creaked dangerously. "How many times do I have to tell you? _Don't hurt nature, dog_!" I snarled and leapt back to my feet in a split-second. I sprinted forward in a blur and I don't think the poor wolf had time to recognise what was coming towards it at such speed. I slammed into its hairy muzzle and blood spurted onto the front of my face and shirt.

My fingers wrapped around the wolf's neck and I brought my lips to its jugular. My teeth grazed its skin and I felt warm blood gush into my mouth as well as the venom slipping into the wolf's body. It howled in pain and shuddered to the floor, twitching uncontrollably.

I watched with some slight satisfaction but then I whipped round with horror as Irina had been torn to shreds.

"No!" Kate and Tanya screamed together completely forgetting about the wolves they were fighting.

"No," Kate reached out to all the wolves around her and started sending incredibly high volts of electricity through their bodies. Each and every one touched by Kate's fingertips fell to the floor and Tanya ripped the throats out of every wolf on the floor.

Suddenly, everything was quiet. We all stood still, none of us breathing, covered in blood and eyes burning brightly.

"Excuse us," Kate and Tanya said quietly and they sprinted off deeper into the forest to be alone together.

"Why?" I whispered.

No one answered. I stared at the tiny shreds of Irina.

"She fought well," Rosalie whispered sadly.

Edward reached for a lighter from inside is pocket. "Shall I?"

We all nodded warily and Alice burst into dry sobs. "The stupid wolves. I couldn't see anything that would happen because they made me blind. And _now_ look."

"It's not your fault, Alice, hush." Esme whispered reassuringly. I felt Jasper's power wash over us and instantly, I was relaxing.

"How about we all go back to the house and clean up?" I suggested. "Then we can talk."

**A/N: How do you like the battle?**

**Good? Bad?**

**I don't know myself, lol.**

**I tried my best….almost….I know I could probably do better, but I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Thanks for all your supportive reviews!!**

**MyChemicalRomance70**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

After a quick shower to wash away the remains of the dead wolves' blood, I silently went back down the carpeted stairs and into the living room.

I stopped with surprise as I saw a pale looking Seth sitting on the couch, staring into space.

"I thought you died?" I asked puzzled. I then mentally kicked myself for being so insensitive. "Sorry," I added quickly.

"Don't worry," he replied with a forced smile. He sniffed and then stared down t his hands.

I felt a hand slip around my waist and a beautiful voice whisper in my ear, "He's mourning the loss of his sister…and a few of the pack."

"I feel so bad now," I whispered back and wrapped my arms around Edward's neck. "Any news from Tanya and Kate?"

"No," he sighed heavily and pulled me onto the couch beside Seth. At the moment, it was only us in the room.

I stole a quick glance at Seth and saw he was still in that un-seeing daze.

I heard the light footsteps of my family and Emmett's booming laugh. Soon enough, they came through the doorway and into the living room, arranging themselves comfortably on the couches.

"Where will they have gone?" I wondered aloud.

"Somewhere," Carlisle answered quietly. "But they'll come back in there own time, don't worry."

The living room fell silent. Seth suddenly stood up. "I think," he took a shaky breath. "I'll go back to Forks. Thanks for the hospitality, everyone."

We all nodded and watched him leave the room. Edward suddenly darted up from the couch and followed, shutting the door behind him.

I went to get up to follow him but Carlisle shook his head. Instead, I heard their hushed conversation.

"Who will you go to?"

A pause and then, "Mom…Charlie…maybe Billy."

I heard Edward sigh and then say gently, "Are you going to explain about the fight, and your decision to the pack? Especially Billy; he'd want to know why Sam died and not you."

Silence. I thought Edward was a bit harsh adding that last part but I guess it was true.

"I don't know. I'm a coward. I should never have left; I should have died under your hands." Seth mumbled to himself more than Edward.

"No, don't apologise, I see why you did that and I am glad you made that decision." Edward replied softly.

I heard Seth snort. "Yeah, right."

"Look, Seth, I don't want you to go back; none of us do. You'll be on your own. Think of this as a new start…with your worst enemy."

Seth let out a reluctant laugh and then sighed. "I'll stay for a bit. That's all. See how long your family can take me."

"Okay, let's go back. But I think you're going to really have to piss us off if you want us to chuck you out." Edward snickered and opened the living room door again. Of course he didn't look surprised as Esme stood up and brought Seth into a hesitant hug; both of their noses wrinkling with the unfamiliar and revolting smell.

Only Alice was scowling and sulking in the corner whilst everyone went and welcomed Seth. I flashed to her side, already knowing what was going on inside her mind. It was quite obvious-

"-I can't see _anything_."

"I know, Alice, I know." I sighed, hugging her tightly.

"And I can't do anything about it, either!" She grumbled some more. "It's so uncomfortable, and I won't know when the Volturi are coming as I had a vision two days ago about them..._shit_."

I was staring at her with the utmost horror written all over my face. "Alice! Why didn't you tell me?" I hissed.

"Edward told me not to." She answered meekly.

I scowled darkly. "If Edward told you to jump off a cliff, would you?"

"Well, it would be quite fu-"

"Alice! _Why_ did he ask you not to tell me?" I asked, nearly tearing out my hair.

"Because you would do this," she pointed at me, stating my obvious reaction.

"So what? There's something more isn't there?" I asked shrewdly.

She didn't answer but stared at the ground. Alice was saved by Edward who strolled over, and sensing the awkward mood, asked, "What's up, ladies?"

"I need to talk to you," I snarled and my eyes narrowed.

Edward shot a dark look at Alice who suddenly decided to skip away at that moment, and then grab me by the hand. I lead him through the broken window and broke into a run towards the forest, still dragging him along.

A few seconds later a came to an abrupt halt and began yelling at Edward. "Why the _hell_ didn't you tell me the Volturi were coming? Huh? Does _Carlisle_ even know?"

"Everyone knows-"

"Except for me!" I hissed prodding him in the chest. "What else did she see? I know there was something else, now what was it, Edward?"

He grabbed my wrists and pinned them to my sides while he pressed his beautiful lips against my own.

I jerked my head away and broke from his grasp. "What did she see?" I spat.

Edward's eyes were filled with sadness. "You joined them." He whispered.

*

I stepped away from Edward. "No, no, I would never, _ever_."

"That's what she saw, Bella." Edward turned away and paused before punching the nearest tree; a sapling. It creaked and then it began tilt dangerously. Edward let it fall to the ground with a thud before turning back to face me and enveloping me in a tight hug.

"But the future isn't set in stone," I argued, my voice muffled against his chest. "Anyway, what would they want with me? I can't do anything spectacular."

"They could train you. You could be extremely dangerous; drawing down bolts of lightening every second. Remember Bella, you are only a few months old; you're still developing abilities."

My body began to heave with dry sobs. "I'll never leave you," I whispered. "I'm sorry I yelled at you, Edward."

"I'm sorry I kept it from you." He replied kissing my head softly. "Let's go back."

I nodded and we walked back slowly, hand in hand. The thought of me joining the Volturi was just stupid. I would never leave my family to join some human-feeding, power-hungry vampires.

Finally, after a walk of silence in which I was sure Edward was listening to my thoughts, as he had a slight smile on his face as I was running through the ways in which I could sabotage the Volturi, we reached the house again.

Surprisingly, the T.V didn't break during the battle, and Emmett, Jasper and Seth were all watching Baseball.

I rolled my eyes as Edward smiled and ran to join them in the criticism of how the players were hitting the ball, or cheering as a team scored a home run. I spotted Alice still looking glum on the couch and I made my way over to her side and sat on the floor.

"I'm sorry, Alice. I should never have had a go at you like that," I apologised kissing her hand.

"Its okay, Bella. I wanted to tell you, but you know what Edward's like." She rolled her eyes and smiled at me.

"Yes, and unfortunately, I am married to him." I chuckled. "How is Carlisle?"

"He's okay. He just said when I told him, to wait for them to come as there is nothing we can do." Alice sighed and cradled her head with her hands. "I'm scared they might take me and Jasper will get killed."

"Shh, that will never happen, Alice. Carlisle is friends with Aro, you know that."

"You've never met him," she whispered.

"And neither have you," I replied shortly.

She glared at me and then smiled. "Fine, I give in."

I laughed and hugged her awkwardly from the floor. "So, we'll just have to wait I guess."

**A/N: Right, you may say that Bella HAS met the Volturi, but remember, my story was written from the point when Bella had chosen Jacob. She had never gone to the Volturi.**

**Anyway, I hope you like this and there was enough drama. I am sorry but this will be the last post until after December I expect. I am going on holiday to Australia(!!!!) on the 4****th**** of Dec and not coming back to the 31****st****. Soo, have a nice Christmas everyone!!!**

**MyChemicalRomance70**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The next few days after the battle slid by quietly with no unpleasant interruptions. However, everyone was tense and waiting for the 'knock-knock' on the door or another crash through a window by the Volturi.

Alice was still sulking and withdrew herself from everyone. Only Jasper could talk to her.

"I wish she wouldn't be so depressed." I sighed as Alice quietly slipped out of the living room the fourth time that day.

"I'm sorry," Seth apologised meekly. "I'm ruining her power. I'll go away for a bit, just for a couple of days; maybe I could spot the Volturi or something. Alice could also have a chance of Seeing something then."

I contemplated it for a moment and then agreed. "We should check with Carlisle first." I got up with Seth and we explained his idea to Carlisle who was lounging on the couch. Edward was watching the T.V but I could tell he was listening. After we'd finished Carlisle frowned and thought it over.

"It could work, but who would go with you? What if you got in trouble?"

"There's nothing for me to go back to now," Seth mumbled quietly.

"Don't be silly, you have Sue and Billy!" Carlisle reminded him.

"Like Edward said, they'll ask questions." Seth lowered his eyes to his feet and stuffed his hands into his jean pockets.

Carlisle sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Alright, go on. Go away for a bit and look out for the Volturi or something."

Seth looked up and smiled; the first true smile since the beginning of the battle. "Thanks Carlisle. I'm glad to do something useful for your family."

"No problem," chuckled Carlisle.

I watched as Seth ran out of the room and outside where I heard a rip of clothing. I saw a glimpse of a sandy wolf past the window and he was gone.

"Are you sure that was wise?" Edward asked quietly.

Carlisle just rolled his eyes. "Leave him be. He wanted to do that, so why shouldn't I let him?" He gracefully stood from the couch and wandered over to Esme who was reading a book. I took his place next to Edward and snuggled down into his chest.

"At least Alice won't be grumpy anymore." Mused Edward stroking the top of my head.

"She won't be." I agreed. "Or, she better _not_ be." I added darkly.

"Well, we shall see won't we?" and he nodded towards the door as Alice came bounding in beaming.

"He's _gone_!"

"Only for a couple of days," Carlisle warned her. "He's giving you a chance to See things and also he's being a lookout for us."

She scowled for a moment and then brightened. "Oh well, at least I get to See for a bit. Sorry for being so grumpy these past few days." She added apologetically.

"Yeah, you should be," Emmett smirked.

Alice poked her tongue out at him and ran over to sit on my lap. "Bella, I'm sorry."

"Why?" I asked laughing.

"I was horrible and ignoring you," she pouted.

"Don't worry," I smiled and pushed her off me. "Jasper's calling you."

"Hey, why don't I get a personal apology?" Edward frowned.

"Because I don't like you." Alice grinned and ran off before Edward could answer.

I ignored Edward ad his mutterings about his little sister and closed my eyes and settled into peace.

I sat on the couch for I don't know how long. All I know is that Edward had quit his mutterings for which I was grateful.

I felt a feather light touch on my knee and I let it travel up to my abdomen before slapping my hand down. I opened my eyes and met Edward's scorching butterscotch ones. "You were ruining my peace."

He grinned and kissed me full on the mouth. I placed my hands gently on the side of his head and pulled him closer.

A cough broke our kiss and Emmett asked, "Do you want to get a room, guys?"

"With pleasure," Edward smiled and picked me up bridal style and carried me from the room.

"Oh, Edward, when do you think we'll have time to do that again?" I asked sadly, placing my hand on his sculptured chest.

"We'll fight them," he murmured. "I won't let them take you or anyone."

I closed my eyes and knew that Edward was lying through his teeth. There was no way that we would fight the Volturi. Carlisle hated fighting, Tanya and Kate have abandoned us and somehow one hundred skilled vampires could join us by this afternoon. I think not.

"Don't fret, my love." Edward sat up from the bed and drew me into his arms.

I was about to answer when there was a giant crash from downstairs. We shot out of bed and got dressed faster than I had ever moved before and I was still putting on my shirt when we were downstairs in the hall, with Alice shaking in Jasper's arms surrounded by water.

"What's going on?" Edward asked urgently. I looked around and saw a broken vase with flowers scattered on the floor.

"Alice, what did you see?" Jasper was asking.

"Volturi…coming…now…" she whispered closing her eyes and clutching onto Jasper for support.

Just then, Seth burst through the front door still in his wolf form. Edward translated: "Alice is right; they're coming."

Emmett cursed loudly and bought Rosalie into a hug. "I love you."

I looked around and saw Carlisle clutching the banister and Esme rubbing his shoulders, whispering words of comfort.

Edward grabbed my shoulders and forced me to look at him. "Draw down bolts of lightening, Bella, do it now."

"Oh, how _wonderful_," exclaimed a smooth voice behind us. "Is that what you can do?"

We all turned slowly to face the door and watched in horror as seven vampires crossed the threshold into our home. "My my, you are beautiful."

One vampire with thin papery skin stepped forwards and examined me closely with his burgundy eyes. His dark black fell forwards as he reached out to touch me with a thin hand.

"Don't touch her!" Edward ordered harshly.

"Ah, is she yours Edward?" the vampire asked, fixing his gaze on Edward. "This must be Bella then."

I ignored this old vampire and quickly had a glance at the other six vampires who had entered, so unceremoniously, into our house. There were two other vampires with the same papery skin as the one who had addressed me; one also had black hair, but the other, had snow white, almost the same colour as his skin.

"You are curious as to who we are, my dear?"

I turned back to face the vampire and nodded without speaking.

"I am Aro," he took my hand so quickly; no one had time to stop him before he pressed it to his lips.

Edward launched himself at Aro; teeth bared, but not before two hulking vampires stepped in front and protected the oldest vampire.

"Now now, Felix, Demetri. We must remain…polite even when others cannot." Aro's eyes glittered maliciously as Emmett grabbed Edwards's arms and forced them behind his back. "As I was saying, my dear Bella, I am Aro, this is Marcus," he pointed to the other dark haired vampire, "and that is Caius." He pointed to the snow white haired vampire who appeared quite bored as did Marcus. "And these two lovely people are Jane and Alec." He bought forward two small, beautiful vampires with dark ruby eyes and pulled them in front of him like his prized possessions. "But of course!" he exclaimed. "We have the whole Cullen family here!"

"Hello, Aro." Carlisle greeted him quietly and politely. "I ask you; please do not inflict Jane's power on any of my family."

Jane hissed and stared angrily at Carlisle.

"Of course, my friend. She will not dare."

"What can she do?" I murmured to Alice who was now standing next to me.

"Create an illusion of pain. It isn't much fun." She replied darkly folding her arms.

"I smell dog." Caius suddenly spoke.

"Ah." Carlisle frowned and looked behind him. "That would be due to the battle we had a couple of days ago. Unfortunately, the smell still lingers."

"But why is it so fresh?" countered Caius who craned his neck to look around.

My eyes darted around the hallway searching for Seth. Had he gone? Had he escaped in time?

I caught Edward's eye and prayed he heard me ask those questions. He nodded and I let out a sigh of relief.

Carlisle shrugged. "Who knows?"

There was a moment of silence and then Emmett's voice cut through the ice. "What are you doing here?"

"Why, just a visit to say hello and to check up on things." Aro answered as if it is was obvious.

"Why all the way to Alaska?" asked Edward glaring at him.

Aro sighed. "Well, I had heard you found someone…but not Bella. What happened to your wolf husband?"

My eyes narrowed. "He's dead."

"Have my condolences." Aro bowed his head and I snorted.

"I don't _need_ your condolences. Good riddance."

Aro chuckled. "Spoken like a true vampire. You would do well with us."

"Over my dead body."

"Well, that would work, considering you're already dead." Aro smiled.

I started forwards but Jane, ignoring Aro's earlier words, looked me straight in the eye and gave a wide smile.

"NO!" Edward roared, but I was already writhing on the floor, screaming and pulling at my hair. It felt like I was burning: pokers branding onto my skin.

"STOP IT NOW!" I heard Edward yell angrily and I guess Aro must have listened and ordered Jane to stop, because suddenly, I was calm and absolutely fine. I jumped to my feet and gazed calmly at Aro who was still smiling.

"Don't do that again," hissed Edward who was glaring at Aro with so much hatred in his eyes I was shocked.

"I wouldn't dream of it."

I heard a hint of sarcasm in Aro's reply, and apparently so did Edward, as once again he leapt forwards trying to attack the three millennia year old vampires.

Felix and Demetri stopped him once again and held onto Edward, restraining him.

Suddenly, Jane and Alec grabbed Emmett and Jasper, also restraining them and Aro grabbed me by the arm and with surprising strength, pulled me to him.

"Now, Bella. You are going to listen to me." Aro whispered in my ear loud enough so everyone could hear me. "I will give the order to kill your family, unless you come back with us."

My stomach dropped and I fixed my eyes on Edward who was looking at me with such love, I knew I could not let him die. Or his family. _My_ family.

"I'll come." I whispered. I hated myself. I was going to become a monster. I rushed forwards before anyone could stop me and hugged Edward tightly. I whispered gently in his ear: "I'll come back."

**A/N: I'm back people! And how do you like the welcoming chapter? Bit depressing really. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it and I will try to update A.S.A.P**

**Reviews appreciated!! (;**

**Thanks!**

**MyChemicalRomance70**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Edwards P.O.V**

I felt empty, hollow. I breathed in slowly to stop myself from running after them and taking back my Bella. Why, oh _why_ did she do that? I let out a strangled yell and pounded at the front door after Felix, the last one, left the house. I heard a splintering crack and the front door broke in half, one part squeaking on its hinge.

"Edward, shhh," Esme soothed, cupping my face in her hands. "We'll get her back, before she has to try and escape herself."

I heard a choking sound and realised I was the one making it. I was crying but no tears were falling. I stumbled into the living room and lay down on the couch, closing my eyes. She couldn't be gone. Not again. I heard Seth coming from across the field out back and soon his repulsive scent filled my nostrils as he entered the living room. My eyes opened a crack and I saw Seth still in wolf form, cocking his head to one side, staring at me in concern.

"They took her," I managed to croak out.

Seth's front leg shook and he quickly transformed back into his human self. He collapsed on the floor and rested his head against the leg of the couch. "Why?"

"Aro heard me talk to Bella about her power. He gave her a choice; either go with them or they'd kill us."

"We have to get her back." Seth demanded.

"How, Seth, _how_?" I asked desperately. "We're talking about the most guarded and the most powerful place where vampires dwell. We can't just walk in and take her back."

"Besides, it's a maze in Volterra." Carlisle entered the living room, joining our conversation. "We need to work out something. A way we can get in without them realising. Or negotiate."

I sat up. "Carlisle, I'll go in and join them to be with Bella. Then, we'll try and get out together."

"What if it doesn't work? What if you get caught and killed?"

"They can't force us to be there." I argued.

"They can't force _you_, but they can force Bella as they captured her." Carlisle looked grim.

"I'll still go in." I insisted.

"Go in where?" Alice asked curiously. The rest of my family joined us in the living room.

"Never you mind." I answered gruffly.

"Excuse me; if this is to do with Bella, I have as much reason to ask about where you're going as Carlisle." Alice growled. "I want to help whatever you're doing."

"Alright alright, I was planning on going to Volterra and offer to join them." I grumbled.

"Why the _hell_ would you do that?" Emmett asked in disbelief.

"Because," Carlisle began before I could explain. "The Volturi like to collect _powers_ you could say. If you've noticed, all of them, well most of them, have powerful talents. Aro would be ecstatic if Edward joined after Bella, and even more so if Alice came too."

"Yes!" Alice's eyes sparkled. "That's a great plan, Edward. I'll come too."

"No," snarled Jasper, grabbing Alice's hand.

I stood up and faced my family. "_I_ am going and none of you can stop me. If Alice is going to come, so be it. I _will_ get Bella out of there."

"I'll come too!" Seth cried.

I chuckled half-heartedly. "You're their worst enemy, Seth. You should have heard Caius earlier."

"Who?" He asked puzzled.

"Never mind," Carlisle said quickly. "What's going on then?"

"I'm going." I said at once.

"Me too." Alice stepped beside me.

"No, Alice!" Jasper cried. "I can't let you…go."

"I'll be fine, Jazz, don't worry." Alice hugged her husband tightly.

"Okay, let's go." I began to go for the door when Esme called out: "Wo, guys. Hold up."

"What?" I asked impatiently.

"They went, what, half an hour ago? They won't have _arrived_ yet. Give them at least a couple of days."

"I can't wait that long!" I cried sitting back down again trying to argue with myself that Esme was wrong.

"You can, and you will." Esme replied firmly.

**Bella's P.O.V**

I was sandwiched between Felix and Demetri in the limo Aro arrived in. Of course, while he was travelling, he wouldn't want to lose his comforts. I hated myself at this very moment. I couldn't get Edward and my family's pained faces out of my mind. I could feel Aro's eyes on me but I didn't dare look up from my feet.

Overcome by curiosity, I looked up and struck up a conversation with Aro. "How did you get here from Italy?"

"We have a private jet."

I couldn't help but burst out laughing. "_You_ have a private jet? Three millennia year old vampires have a private jet. Oh, this is just priceless."

"How is that funny?" Marcus asked scornfully.

"Oh well, I was fairly surprised when you showed me this, but a _private jet_…" I trailed of still smiling.

"I suppose it is quite humorous…" Aro said thoughtfully. "Please, Bella dear, let me hear all about you." He held out his hand.

I stared at him confused.

"You're supposed to touch it." Jane rolled her eyes and looked at me scornfully.

"What will happen?" I asked warily.

"I will see every single thought you have ever had." Aro answered quickly.

I raised my eyebrows. "I think I'll pass thanks."

"You'll do as he says," Felix gripped my arm and hissed menacingly in my ear.

I wrenched my arm away, almost knocking Demetri in the face. "Sorry," I muttered.

Aro sighed and clasped his hands together. "Is there anything you request?"

"Request? Now?"

"When we get to Volterra. Any comforts you cannot do without – we can arrange it for you."

I thought for a moment. "I am not changing my diet."

"Ahh, but of course," Aro gazed at my near black eyes. "You are thirsty, are you not?"

I nodded and the searing in my throat which I had gotten used to, suddenly burned. "I'll try and arrange something."

"Thank you." I murmured.

The limo lapsed into silence as we sped along the freeway to the airport. Edward intruded my thoughts and I closed my eyes painfully.

"I hope we can be friends, Bella." Aro suddenly said.

"Well," I began keeping my eyes closed. "You might've had a better chance if you didn't take me forcefully, and didn't come to visit."

"I'm sorry, dear Bella." He did sound quite sorry and I opened my eyes to stare at him in disbelief, as did some of the others.

"It's okay." I said surprised.

"Good, then I hope we can be friends. We really aren't that bad you know." He gave me a smile which lightened up his hazy eyes.

Caius, who was staring into space suddenly snorted.

"Something you want to say, dear brother?" Aro asked.

"Don't get soppy." Was the short answer.

"_Soppy_?" Aro repeated, turning to face the snow haired vampire.

Caius nodded. "I say we just throw her in the cell and leave her to go stir crazy, instead of making _friends_."

Aro shook his head, disgusted, and turned back to face me. "I'm sorry, Bella."

"No worries. Aro, please tell why you took me?"

He sighed and gazed at me sympathetically. "I had too."

"No you didn't," I said fiercely. "I could have stayed and be happy, and you lot could have buggered off."

"Please may I have your hand?" He asked me softly holding out his hand once again.

"Fine, but never again." I vowed. I touched him gently; I thought his hand would break it looked so frail.

I waited in silence, and the other occupants in the limo had their eyes fixed on Aro, waiting for his reaction.

After a few minutes he pulled away, his eyes glittering. "Interesting life. Interesting power."

"What power is it?" Jane asked leaning forward.

"I can control the weather. So, if you ever piss me off, which I am sure you will, I could bring down a bolt of lightening on your head without feeling any guilt." I was still angry for what she did to me in the hall back at the house.

She glared at me but then relaxed back into the leather seat next to Alec, muttering to herself.

"I have to ask you, Bella, when we get back, to not infuriate Jane." Aro warned me.

The limo pulled to a stop next to a jeep which I guessed would take us to the jet.

I nodded. "I promise."

As we got out and clambered into the jeep, I kicked myself for thinking this; maybe, it wouldn't be that bad.

**A/N: Ooh, thanks loyal reviewers. (:**

**Well, bit of a crappy post I must say. Oh well, tell me what you think. I think Edward might have acted a bit OOC but I didn't mean to!!**

**MyChemicalRomance70**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

We arrived in Italy at 2 o'clock in the morning their time. It was a clear night and another jeep drew up beside the plane; I seriously wondered who the drivers were. The drive in the jeep was short and silent. When it stopped outside the airport, I hopped out quickly. Immediately Felix was by my side gripping my arm. "Don't go anywhere." He hissed.

Oops. I forgot I was a prisoner of the Volturi. There were two cars instead of a limo; sleek black Mercedes with tinted black windows. I was forced into the second Mercedes with Felix, Aro and Demetri who took the place of the driver who stepped out of the car.

"Who are they?" I asked.

"Random vampires who were causing trouble, and instead of destroying them, we offered them a few jobs." Aro explained.

I settled back into the tan leather seat and wrenched my arm from Felix's grip. "I can look after myself."

He eyed me suspiciously but didn't grab me again.

The journey seemed fairly short as I saw signs every now and again with Volterra printed on. I stared at the scenery flashing past us as we sped along the Tuscan roads. Jane Aro and Felix were murmuring quietly over my head and I leant forwards to speak to Demetri. "So, what's it like living in Volterra?"

He shrugged. "Good, I guess."

"Where will I be staying?"

"Ask Aro." He replied fixing his eyes on the road.

I sat back into the leather and turned my gaze onto Aro who had finished talking. "Where will I stay?"

"In an extremely comfortable room; I will make sure of that." He smiled.

I returned the smile only hesitantly. Right now, I wished I was with my family…in Edward's arms. I closed my eyes and clenched my hands tightly in my lap. I could smell his lingering scent on my jumper and it made me so tense, I was probably like a marble statue.

"Is everything okay?" Aro asked touching my shoulder.

I flinched at the touch and turned to him fiercely. "Of course nothing's okay! You've taken me from my family and expect everything to go on like nothing's changed! _Why_ have you taken me? Give me a straight answer, Aro."

"I must confess, you would make an excellent gain to our coven and I simply had to take you."

"So it was all about personal gain and not about what anyone else thought?" I hissed. "How incredibly selfish."

He lowered his eyes and nodded. "I know."

"So how about you take me back?"

"After we've come this far?" He asked me scornfully. "No, Bella. I expect Edward will come to your rescue soon enough anyway."

I cursed aloud. "Don't you _dare_ lay a finger on him."

"I won't, if he doesn't lay one on you."

My eyes narrowed and I didn't reply. He could play his little games. I would escape…somehow.

The rest of the journey was in silence. I noticed we began to climb a hill and soon, I could see a town made of stone almost hidden by a wall. Our car drove smoothly in, the car with Jane and Alec slightly ahead. The streets were extremely narrow and a few people popped their heads out of windows and doors to see what the loud purring of the engine was. The sun was lower in the sky when we got to a square with a magnificent fountain in the middle. A clock towered above us and it read three o'clock. Only an hour had passed. Demetri made sure to park in the shadow of the tower and handed me, Aro and Felix a cloak made from a coarse, grey material from the front seat of the car. We stepped out with the hood over our faces and a few people stole us curious glances as to why we wore thick cloaks in warm weather.

"Follow Felix." Aro murmured to me. I obeyed and soon we were heading down an Alley towards a dead end. My sharp vision picked out a grate over a drain. Felix picked it up easily and flung it to the side. I heard the others come up behind us but didn't turn round as Felix just disappeared down the hole.

"What…?" I trailed off confused.

"Go _down _ the drain, Bella." Aro explained.

"Oh." I felt stupid and I heard Alec snicker. I ignored him and sat down on the cobbled road and let myself down. The air whipped past me but I soon landed cat-like on paved flooring in a gloomy cavern.

"Cheerful," I muttered sarcastically, as the rest of the vampires escorting me to my imprisonment landed just as softly next to me.

"This way," Aro pulled down his hood and his shiny black hair fanned out on his shoulders.

I followed him as he led us down a corridor and into a slightly larger cavern with several doors leading off on each side. A single corridor carried on down the middle and I leant forwards to see three chairs, or thrones, perched on a dais.

"Felix, show Bella her room. Demetri, fetch Heidi and tell her to go and…shop for some food." Aro added with a sly grin.

I coughed lightly.

"Oh, and tell her to find a supply of animal blood…somehow." Aro said frowning. "As to how she will do that I do not know. But go, Demetri, I am thirsty."

Felix hulking figure led me to a wooden door on the right hand side to which he opened for me.

"Thank you." I inclined my head slightly and made my way up a couple of steps before finding myself in a more cheerful room. It was large and had a thick white carpet. The walls, ironically, were a blood red but the bottom half was a dark panelled wood. There was a black piano in one corner, comfortable looking couches and several bookcases. Felix took me to a door beside a grand painting of a sunset and a sea and then left me with a muttered 'goodbye'. I opened the door curious, as to what the bedrooms were furnished like in Volterra. The panelled and blood red walls continued into this room but the flooring was dark brown wood. A wide brown leather couch dominated one side of the room and a massive, hi-tech music system flashed next to me with a massive shelf which nearly took up a wall, contained hundreds of CD's. There was a bed, which surprised me as I would never use it. Perhaps Aro thought I may use it for some other purpose…with someone else. _Fat chance_.

Pushing the thought of me on the bed with Felix away, I sat down on the couch and closed my eyes. I began to sob but no tears came and I punched angrily at the air. What a selfish, selfish life Aro must lead. I shook my head and wished that Edward would come bursting through the door and sweep me away, back to Alaska.

I listened desperately but no footsteps, no sound…_nothing_ came. All was silent except for the miniscule 'tick-tock' of a stylish clock on the wall.

Half on hour later after I had finished wallowing in despair, I went into the lounge (I decided to call it that as it had no other name) and sat down on the stool in front of the piano. I placed my right hand on the keys and began to play my song for Edward. I soon bought in my left hand and soon I was so involved in playing, I didn't hear the door open and close quietly. The last note drifted into silence and I was shocked to see Aro come over and stand beside me. "That was beautiful."

"Thank you. Please do not creep up on me like that." I replied stiffly.

"My apologies." He bowed his head and I waited for him to say whatever he wanted to say. "I would like you to dine with me tonight."

I raised my eyebrows. "Excuse me, but I am not sitting and watching you and your coven devour humans."

"Ah. Sorry, I meant to join me afterwards. We can talk, properly."

"When will I eat?"

"When Heidi returns. I have asked her to fetch you a supply of animal blood. I expect she will get you a deer or something."

"Heidi?"

"Our chef." Aro chuckled. "Our little joke. She prepares our food…if you know what I mean."

I felt sick. I would never, _ever_ bite a human except to change them. If I had to.

"So will you join us?"

"I suppose so," I muttered.

"Good!" He clapped his hands. "I will see you later."

**A/N: Btw, I kind of made up the parts in the second cavern. Other parts were Stephenie Meyer's design (:**

**Anyway, I hope you liked that…not very eventful…but I suppose it'll do right?**

**Thanks,**

**MyChemicalRomance70**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

I went back down the stairs to the second cavern when the screaming stopped. I had been trying to drown out the noise with loud playing on the piano, and turning up the music on the stereo to almost full volume, but my super hearing would not let me block out the horrifying sounds.

Heidi had come up, a couple of minutes after the screaming started, carrying a huge cooler box.

"What's that for?" I'd asked, trying to be polite and ignoring the bright, ruby eyes.

"Your meal of course," She had sighed, rolling her eyes. "Try to keep it going for a while. It will be annoying to have to go out frequently to get you animal blood."

"What a cow," I muttered to myself now as I silently made my way down the corridor to the three, grand vampires lounging on their throne-like chairs. I heard the clock overhead in the city strike eight times.

I emerged into another giant cavern with the same stone flooring, but wooden beams ran round the whole length of the walls. I placed one hand arrogantly on my hip and cocked my head to one side, waiting for Aro to speak. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Felix and Demetri disappearing around a corner; a foot hanging limply over Felix's shoulder. I quickly forced myself to look at the 'kings' who were each watching me intently.

"Nice meal?" I asked with a hint of sarcasm.

"Very much so," Marcus answered trying to stare me down.

I glared back fiercely and Aro chuckled. "Calm down, my dear. Why don't you sit?" His thin hand pointed to Jane who was bringing over a plush recliner. She had a furious expression her face which clearly showed she despised being a servant.

I was about to object, but seeing as I didn't really want to infuriate Jane; I sat down after she stalked away. "So,"

Aro smiled. "So, indeed. Tell me Bella, I am very curious as well as my brothers, how you're finding life as an immortal?"

I sighed. "It was fine."

"Was?" Aro's eyebrow arched as he noted the past tense.

"Yes," I growled. "Until you brought me here."

"Look, we know you're annoyed about us, well _Aro_, bringing you here, but please don't harp on about it!" Caius' snow-white hair creased slightly as he placed one hand over his eyes. "It's so _boring_."

"Well I'm so sorry!" I hissed back. "But maybe if you just take me back…" I trailed off leaving him to work out the hint I was giving him.

He just growled at me.

"I'm afraid that's impossible, Bella." Aro sighed.

I laughed in disbelief. "And why's that?"

He didn't say anything for a moment. "You might come back."

"To _this_ place? I think not." I leant back into the recliner as Aro began to speak again.

"Not on your own…with people. You're family. And their friends, who I know include the Romanians."

"What are you _on_ about?" I asked incredulous. "I you worried, that I might come back with reinforcements, or some rubbish, and take over this place?"

Aro nodded, not meeting my eyes.

"Please tell me you're joking." I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Aro was scared to let me go _because I might ruin their reign_. I couldn't stop myself from laughing aloud. "That is the most _pathetic_ thing I have heard in my…existence."

"I cannot let you leave. I know your husband will come and try and take you away, but if he does, I will kill him."

**Edward P.O.V**

"Esme, Carlisle, we're going, now. Our flight is in an hour and we have to go, _now_!" I exclaimed grabbing Alice by the hand and pulling her towards the door.

"I can't persuade you to stay, can I?" Jasper whispered to Alice.

"No, Jazz, I'm sorry. But I'll be back soon. I promise." Alice kissed Jasper once on the lips and then left the house before saying goodbye to anyone else.

"Edward, you're making a ra-" Carlisle began but I cut him off.

"No! I am going right now and getting Bella back here." I roared.

Carlisle didn't say anything but watch me, waiting for me to calm down.

"_Wait, just a few more hours."_

"No." I murmured. "I have a flight, Carlisle."

He sighed. _"Goodbye, son. Come back safely."_

I nodded and hugged him tightly before kissing Esme on the cheek and waving to the others.

I sprinted to the garage where Alice was silent and standing by the fastest car we had; an Aston Martin Vanquish.

I tried not to look at Bella's Mercedes as we reversed out of the garage and sped down the drive, onto the freeway.

"_I hate leaving him,"_ Alice's thoughts drifted into my mind.

I nodded, unable to speak but to keep my eye on the road as the car roared towards Juneau Airport. We were to take the next flight to Atlanta, and then on to Florence.

Luckily, Alice managed to grab us two tickets and she was gripping them tightly in her hand, as well as our passports. I glanced at the car clock on the dashboard and slammed my foot down on the gas.

--

"I hate this. It feels so slow." I growled quietly to Alice as the plane flew across the many states below us.

"I know." She agreed. "But it's faster than running." She added so quietly no human ear could possibly hear her.

I agreed silently and waited for the plane to land. I saw Alice stiffen a few times and I knew she was looking out for Bella.

The plane journey was long but soon we landed in Atlanta and made a quick exchange onto the plane to Italy. This journey was going to take much longer and I was painfully aware of the time we were wasting by sitting on the plane.

When we had been airborne for a couple of hours I actually began to listen to Alice's thoughts.

"_She's okay at the moment. I think Aro knows we're coming soon. Though he just expects you right now…"_

I stiffened at her words and I knew Aro would be extremely pleased to not find one, but two talented vampires come willingly to his doorstep.

A young woman next to me caught my eye and looked away, smiling to herself embarrassed. I ignored her as she seemed to shift herself in her chair slightly, so her body nearly faced me.

I couldn't help but feel irritated by the woman's pathetic attempt to try and warm to me, so I immediately slipped an arm around Alice's shoulder and whispered in her ear. I made it look like I was murmuring loving words to her but instead I was just asking her to not get freaked out by my behaviour.

Eventually the woman saw us 'together', huffed, and turned back to her original position.

I grinned despite the tense mood and moved away from Alice again.

As I thought, the plane journey was unbearably slow and it was nearly dawn in Italy by the time we landed. To avoid the rising sun, Alice ran off to hi-jack a car while I waited impatiently, with a pair of shades covering my eyes, on the sidewalk.

I soon heard a loud roar of an engine and Alice screeched to a stop with, which I was surprised to see in an airport, a bright red Ferrari 360 Spider. I ran around the side to the driver's seat and pushed Alice into the passenger side.

"Budge over, I'm driving this baby." I smirked.

Alice huffed but moved over pouting. "I'm just as good a driver as you, you know."

"Whatever." I muttered and a swerved the gleaming car past several others and then we hit the tarmac of the highway.

**A/N: Is this short? I'm sorry if it is. I just wanted to update for you lot (:**

**Haha, well, I know you can see some sort of resemblance to New Moon, but I tried not to make it like that! Sorry!!**

**I hope you like it and reviews would be much appreciated (:**

**Thanks**

**MyChemicalRomance70**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**Edward P.O.V**

My knuckles got whiter and whiter as we drove through the maze-like streets of Volterra. The sun was just coming up and it was beautiful to see the golden glow on the trees.

We suddenly entered the square and I screeched the car to a stop in the middle.

"Where do we go?" Alice asked suddenly stepping out from the car.

"Err," In truth I'd never been here. From Carlisle I'd only got directions to the square and then he'd been distracted. "Their scent?"

Alice sniffed around a bit and then her face brightened. "I smell Bella!"

My heart lurched. "Let's go." I whispered hurriedly. I followed Alice down an alley and saw a sturdy grate.

"I think we have to go down," Alice wrinkled her nose at the thought of getting her clothes dirty.

I rolled my eyes and pushed past her, lifting up the grate. I quickly dropped down the hole and landed in a cavern. I heard Alice sigh and then with a quick _whoosh_ she was beside me.

"This way," I murmured.

"Have you any idea on how you're going to do this?" Alice asked me.

"No."

"Oh." She sounded a bit scared.

"Alice, it'll be fine. Remember what Carlisle said."

"Yeah…" She trailed off into her own thoughts and soon we were in a larger cavern with large, heavy wooden doors.

In the middle of the cavern was Aro, Caius, Marcus, a woman who hovered protectively around Aro and a few of their guard; Felix, Alec and Demetri.

"Edward," Aro smiled. "I knew this day would come soon."

"Where is Bella?" I growled.

"Patience, patience. She is fine; Jane is with her."

I snarled in response and Felix and Demetri crouched protectively.

"_Be careful." _ Alice laid a hand on my shoulder and I relaxed as I heard the thought drift through her head.

"Why are you here?" Caius sneered, his crimson eyes glinting.

"_We _are here to join you." Alice answered stepping forward.

Aro clapped his hand gleefully. "How wonderful!"

"What's the catch?" Marcus asked in a bored voice.

"There is no catch," Alice replied innocently.

"We shall see," Aro said firmly. "May I?" He held out his hand.

Alice hesitated for a moment but after a stiff nod from me, she willingly touched his hand.

I suddenly heard a hoarse scream from the left and I ran towards a door from which it came behind. "Bella!" I roared, but Felix and Demetri grabbed my arms and forced me to the floor. "Bella…" I called weakly.

"Ah, so I see." Aro had released Alice's hand. "You have come just to be reunited with your dear Bella?"

I nodded from the floor and Aro grimaced. I knew what was running through his head. If we joined, he would have two more vampires with talents, and if he let us go, he would lose us. We were counting on Aro's greed to let us stay.

I watched as he exchanged swift glances with his brothers; Marcus made no objection, nor did he clap his hands eagerly, and Caius moved his head slowly back and forth. No way.

Aro sighed and pressed his fingers to his lips, thinking.

"_I have no idea what to do."_

I didn't answer him.

"_Did Carlisle send you?"_

"No."

Aro grimaced. "Felix, Demetri, show them the room next to Bella's."

I sighed with relief and Alice's crumpled forehead relaxed as she smiled.

"Thank you, Aro. This means a lot." I inclined my head in thanks just as Felix grabbed me by the arm and took pushed me to a door, not one meter away from Bella's.

I heard Caius grumbling to his brother but I did not care as I knew that Bella would be in my arms very soon.

--

**Bella P.O.V**

I could hear Edward and Alice's voices murmuring to Aro and I _had _to get out there. Jane obviously knew what I was about to do and fixed her angelic smile on my face. I couldn't help but scream as biting hot needles jabbed into me all over my body. As soon as it came, it was gone and Jane was whispering harshly in my ear. "Try again, and I'll keep going for hours."

I heard Edward rushing forward, yelling for me and I desperately wanted to go out there and bring him close to my body, comforting him. I could picture Alice's little frail body and I shuddered on the floor.

Jane smirked and I leapt to my feet, my face smooth, and flung myself on the couch. I would get her back; her and this stupid place. I couldn't believe that when I arrived, I thought it might be okay. Of course it wouldn't be. I sat listening for Aro's decision and when I heard he was to be next door with Alice, I beamed much to Jane's displeasure. She gracefully, even though she was in a foul mood, got up and wrenched the door open and disappeared. As soon as she was gone, I fixed my eyes on the wall and sprinted forwards, my shoulder crashing into the stone wall. Instead of being thrown back, or lying on the floor in a heap, I was through the other side with Edward looking at my dust coloured figure with amazement, and Alice's tinkling laugh ringing in my ears.

"That was classic, Bella."

I shook my head vigorously, and chunks of rubble flew out of my hair. Soon, I was being crushed by Edward's arms and breathing in his beautiful scent.

"Bella, Bella…" he murmured kissing the top of my head softly.

That was our reunion; a simple, silent hug in rubble. I heard Alice leave us and go into my room, where she examined the CD collection.

I was absolutely content in Edward's arms. Of course, it would be even more perfect if the rest of my family were here, but I would do with this for now.

Edward eyes smouldered as he gazed into my own. "I love you."

I chuckled quietly. "I love you too; more than anything."

He sniffed my hair. "Smelling as gorgeous as always,"

I rolled my eyes.

"Ahh, you haven't adapted to their diet, I see." I heard a hint of pride in Edward's voice and I smiled widely.

"Of course not, you silly," I slapped him playfully on the chest. "I hope you won't either. Heidi brought me a huge cooler box full of animal blood. Some of them are quite nice, actually. Except for Jane." I added with a scowl.

Edward stroked one finger down my jaw. "I'll sort her out for you."

I chuckled. "Good luck."

There was a pause and I leant my head against his chest. "How will we get out of here?" I murmured softly. "Aro has this crazy idea that we'll take over the Volturi if we leave."

"I know." Edward tried to be serious but he let out a snort. "It's ridiculous."

"Has Alice seen anything?"

"Not yet," he said darkly. "On the way we were trying to figure out a way to get us out of here, but nothing will work without one of us staying."

I sighed. "Maybe we should just stick with the simple way. _Ask_ them. We won't be able to trick them or get out by means of fighting…"

"I know, Demetri is the problem." Edward hissed, clenching his fists around my body, tightening me in a vice-like grip.

"Er, Edward?" I asked struggling to break free.

"Sorry." He smiled down kindly at me. He released his arms and I broke away from the hug.

"I'm going to see Alice." I kissed him on the cheek and nodded.

"I'll clean up this." He chuckled.

I darted over to Alice's side and gave her a massive hug. "Thank you so much for coming."

"It's okay. Just how we will get out, I do not know." She frowned.

I nodded. "Are you aware of Aro's crazy idea?"

"Which one?" She asked rolling her eyes.

"The one about us taking over the Volturi if we leave."

"Oh, yes." Alice laughed the sound echoing off the stone walls. "That is very funny."

"Funny, yes, but that means we can't leave if Aro thinks that will happen." I grimaced.

"Edward." Alice called quietly. Edward was immediately next to us.

"Yes?"

"We need a plan. Quickly."

**A/N: Im sorry! I took ages I know!! And it isn't even a good chapter; nothing interesting happened!! Sorry! Don't hate me!**

**Please review though (:**

**Lol, thanks,**

**MyChemicalRomance70**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Shh, Aro is coming." I whispered cutting off Edward.

He shut his mouth into a hard line and stared at both of the doors in our now joint room.

We heard Aro's feather light footsteps as well as a pair I did not recognize.

He opened Edward's door and a look of surprise flittered across his face as he took in the ruined room. When he saw us in the middle, me with dust down one side of my arm, he chuckled and glided towards us. The unknown person kept to the shadows of Aro and the wall, but I could see the light shining off a diamond necklace; a female. His mate perhaps? I saw a gold band on Aro's wedding finger but none on the unknown vampire.

"I knew you two could not be separated."

"Ahem." Coughed Alice.

"You _three_, forgive me Alice." Amended Aro with a slight inclination of his head.

"Who's the guest?" Asked Edward roughly.

"Renata," Aro crooned. "Come forward my dear." A beautifully shaped hand grasped Aro's and he pulled a gorgeous looking vampire into the light. She was almost as pretty as Rosalie, though I doubt not as shallow. She had wide red eyes, which glittered like the diamond around her neck, and long, flowing midnight hair to the middle of her back. Her perfect figure was shown off by the simple, low-cut black dress she was wearing. She gave a little smile to us and then stuck close to Aro's side once again.

"She is my personal body-guard. She goes where I go."

"Ah." That explained the extreme closeness.

"A shield?" Edward asked surprised.

"Yes and a powerful one." Aro smiled towards his guard.

Renata returned his smile only hesitantly and then she shrunk back behind his body.

"So, is there any reason that you have come to see us? Or is it purely a social visit?" Edward asked, and I caught the edge of sarcasm on his words. I'm sure Aro did too, but he didn't show it.

"Oh, just coming to see how you were all settling in." he paused. "Actually-"

"I knew there'd be something." Muttered Alice.

"-I wanted to talk to you about your family."

"What about it?" asked Edward suddenly on guard.

"How is Carlisle? Is he…busy?"

"You are extremely paranoid." Alice stated coldly. "We are _not_ trying to take over the Volturi, and we are _not_ trying to kill you all. Would you please just get that out of your power-hungry brains?"

Aro's lip curled. "Thank you for that, Alice."

"My pleasure," She snarled back. Renata shifted in Aro's shadow and I watched as she seemed to concentrate intently.

"Shielding him," Edward breathed so quietly I almost couldn't hear him.

"Aro," I addressed him bluntly. "You know Carlisle. You know what he's like and what he was like when he was with you. Can you really see him coming to take over?"

Edward tensed beside me, preparing for Aro's reaction.

"When you have been in power for three millennia, it is extremely hard not to think that people are coming at all sides trying to kill you. It is impossible!"

"You were never like this before." Alice raised one eyebrow. "Carlisle had said you were always fairly relaxed about things. I would expect this sort of action coming from Caius, not you."

Aro looked a bit sheepish. "Yes…well…his actions are bound to rub off on me."

Alice rolled her eyes.

"So, does this mean we can go?" I asked hopefully. Sub-consciously, I crossed my fingers from behind my back.

Aro sighed. "I need to think about this. And talk it over with my brothers."

"No!" Edward hissed. "They'll never agree."

"It is worth a try." Aro shrugged. "They won't forgive me if I don't tell them anything."

"And what happens if they say no?" I whispered.

Aro looked at me for a moment and then left the room swiftly, his bodyguard stuck to him like glue.

--

We waited impatiently in our room, occasionally shifting our bodies out of habit. Other than that, we were still standing in the same place two hours later when Aro and Renata came back, this time accompanied with Marcus and Caius, who had a very thunderous expression.

Aro didn't show any emotion to give away the answer. Nor did he seem to be thinking of it as I saw Edward with a very impatient expression on his face.

"What's going on?" he asked quietly.

"We have compromised." Aro answered laying a hand on Caius' shoulder. "We shall let you go, but only in three months time when I am sure you are not ordering an army to destroy us."

Alice laughed despite the serious expressions surrounding her. "You're more likely to have an army to come here to _rescue_ us, rather than take over. You guys are seriously crazy."

Marcus sighed. "Can I go now?" He sounded like a child whining to leave a boring dinner party.

Aro nodded and Marcus left the room swiftly.

"Why three months?" I asked abruptly.

"Would you rather six? Or maybe a whole year?" Caius raised an eyebrow. "We're trying to do you a favour here."

"Right, okay, sorry." I muttered not bothering to answer back.

"That's settled then." Aro murmured gently. "Bella, I would like to speak to you. Alone." He added as Edward started forwards, growling.

"It's okay." I kissed him on the cheek, sent Alice a quick smile, and followed Aro out of the room.

We were out in the big cavern again but this time, Aro led me through a door in the corner of the room. It was fairly worn and I felt a slight breeze coming in from the keyhole.

Caius and Renata had left us. I felt slightly nervous as Aro led me through the door and into the night air. My nervousness was replaced with surprise as I thought we were completely underground. I looked above and saw the walls towering above, enclosing us in an open box shape. How did no one know this was here?

As if reading my mind, Aro answered me. "We own all the buildings up there. No one goes in there."

I nodded and looked around where we were standing. We were in the middle of a fairly big, square courtyard with a small fountain in the middle. Carefully manicured lawns framed pretty flowerbeds and a couple of benches rested against the stone walls.

"Nice. Didn't think you were in to flowers." I worked hard to keep my face straight.

"I go here to think." Aro murmured quietly. "My brothers don't usually come in here."

I only nodded. What else was I supposed to say?

"Bella, I want you to stay here. Forever."

I stared at him, shocked. "Have you any idea of what you have just asked me to do?"

He nodded. "Of course."

"Aro…" I shook my head, not believing what I was hearing. "I can't. I'm married to Edward. I love him. I _belong_ with him. I belong with his family. I can't stay here without them."

Aro nodded. "I know, but first, I want to train you."

"Train me? I'm not some sort of _dog_, Aro." I sneered placing my hands on my hips.

"But you have a lot of potential, Bella. Even your husband thinks so. Please, in these next three months, let me help you strengthen your power."

"Is that _all_ you think about?" I whispered harshly. "Is it all about power for you? Maybe I don't want to do that. In my existence, hopefully I won't even _need_ to draw down bolts of lightening on someone or do something like that! I'm not that sort of person. I don't enjoy killing people. I've already had to deal with one battle, and frankly, I'm hoping I don't have to deal with any more!" I spat at his feet, turned on my heel and ran back into my room, into the arms of my Edward.

"I think the whole of Volterra heard you." He murmured into my hair.

"I don't care." I growled fiercely. "How _dare_ he suggest that? Even asking me to leave you!"

"What?" he asked sharply.

"You must have heard him, surely." I asked searching Edward's concerned face.

"No, we heard a faint murmur that was it." Alice answered me, cocking her head to one side.

I gave her look. She _must _have seen something at least. "Oh." Her expression turned sour. "Well, at least you said no."

I watched Edward as he listened to mine and Alice's combined thoughts, running through his head. His lips formed a razor sharp line and his whole face seemed to glower with rage. "I will tear that man apart the next time I see him."

"I'll gladly join you." Alice smirked.

I chuckled and laid my head against Edward's chest. He wrapped his strong arms around me and I felt so content at that moment.

"I wish everything would be easier. I wish we could just leave." Alice whined.

"Haven't you seen anything?" I asked.

"Flickers. Aro and Caius keep changing their mind quickly. Until now. I don't see them letting down on their decision about us being here for three months, and as for our family…I think they're just waiting for us to come back."

"Probably the best thing to do if Aro thinks we've come to take over." Edward rolled his eyes. "Stupid man."

"Mm." I agreed, closing my eyes. "Can we change the subject please? It's too depressing."

Edward chuckled. "Alright love, just for you."

**A/N: DON'T HATE ME!**

**I'm so sorry I've taken ages to update!! I had loads of Coursework, then I was ill, then the computer went weird and my dad wasn't letting me on…and then my brother hogged it for ages. I'm so sorry!!**

**Anyway, ermm, I hope you liked the chapter anyway!!**

**Thanks!**

**MyChemicalRomance70**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Over the next few days, I couldn't help but think about Aro's request. It was one of those things which kept nagging at my mind, and every time I came near Edward, he seemed to frown. I knew he could hear the buzzing of my thoughts debating whether I had acted too rashly in my outburst, or whether Aro was an idiot.

After about four days of my restless thoughts, Edward grabbed my hand and pulled me into his chest. "Will you please, for just one minute, think about something else other than that darn argument you had."

"Sorry," I mumbled. "I just think I may have acted a little immature."

Edward sighed. "Personally, I think you shouldn't go to Aro. I don't trust him. But you should do what you think is right."

I frowned. "I won't do what you think isn't right."

"I shouldn't have said that," Edward said quickly. "I meant, go with your heart, even though it's stopped, but do what your gut feeling says."

"I think I should apologise to Aro at least." I murmured quietly. "I feel guilty about yelling at him like that; I was out of order."

"Go on then," Edward encouraged me. "Do it now. Go and find him, whilst I'll check with Alice if anything will happen to you."

I nodded, reluctant to leave his comforting arms. I gave my husband a quick smile before leaving the room and entering the large room ahead. To my surprise, Aro had just come out from the hidden door, which led out to the Courtyard. If I was human, I would be blushing furiously as I made my way to Aro, who was standing with a blank expression on his face.

"I'm sorry, Aro. I shouldn't have shouted at you," I inhaled a deep breath. "And I think you're right about training me."

My eyes flickered to his face and back to the floor again as I stood awkwardly, awaiting his reply. I chanced another glance at him and I was pleasantly surprised as I saw a grin spread across his face. "Certainly, my dear Bella. And, apology accepted."

I relaxed, and pushed a hand through my hair. "When shall we start then?"

"Now."

--

"I want you to focus your whole attention on him." Aro instructed. He was gesturing with his hand to a young man gagged and tied to a bench in the courtyard, staring at us with petrified eyes.

"I can't, I really can't Aro." I shook my head, trying to ignore the man's fairly seductive scent lingering under my flared nostrils. "You're asking too much of me. I drink animal blood for a reason; so I don't harm humans."

Aro sighed. "It's alright, though I must get rid of him as it is almost certain that he will tell someone."

The dark haired man shook is head wildly in denial, pleading with his eyes that he wouldn't betray our secret. Aro ignored him and opened the courtyard door and disappeared for a moment. He came back swiftly, however, accompanied with two vampires with dull red eyes, approaching the male hungrily.

"Dispose of him as cleanly as possible." Aro didn't flinch as the two vampires grabbed the man and untied him, and dragged him away still gagged.

I felt appalled to see that, and even more so at myself for almost regretting saying no to Aro's order. He might have tasted so good…  
I shook my head clear of those irritating thoughts, and focused my attention back on Aro. He paced back and forth in front of me, trying to figure a way to get me to use my powers.

"How about I just strike that tree?" I pointed to a small sapling in the centre of the courtyard.

"Not big enough," was the murmured reply.

"Well, I've already killed a wolf with my powers." I added.

"I know, we need something like that, maybe even bigger." He stopped pacing, still thinking.

"Why did you start with a human then? They're about as strong as that sapling compared to us." I questioned, confused at Aro's tactics.

"I was aware of that, thank you Bella." He said not unkindly, and began his pacing once more. "But I just wanted to know what you were like facing someone who you had no motive against to fight; a living thing for instance."

"Trees are living." I sniffed.

"I know, but a human; something that can think for itself. When you fought the Pack, you had a motive. Jacob almost killed you, in a way he did, he raped you and his Pack were going to destroy your coven."

"My, you _have_ been busy," I muttered, slightly annoyed that Aro knew so much.

He chuckled. "But what I'm trying to do, is give you something that you can just strike with a bolt of lightening without even having to think about it. Also, to help you control your emotions, so that when you suddenly get angry on a bright summer's day, it doesn't turn into a raging thunderstorm just like that."

I nodded. "I understand, but it's difficult for me to do that. I'm just not…like that."

Aro ceased his pacing and stopped to look at me. "I'll call Edward."

"And Alice," I added, knowing that she would get annoyed if she was excluded.

But before Aro could open the door to call them, Edward and Alice stepped out into the courtyard, both wearing identical grins.

"I knew you would call us," Alice answered Aro's unanswered question.

"How's it going, love?" Edward rushed to my side and enveloped me in a hug. "You haven't hurt yourself trying to do things yet, have you?"

"I haven't done anything much at all, for that matter." I grimaced. "He tried to make me attack a human but I refused."

Edward gave a low chuckle. "Good on you."

I kissed pecked him on the underside of his jaw, as that was all I could reach whilst not on my tiptoes, and then went over to Aro who had beckoned me to come.

"Why did you ask them?"

"In a minute," he was watching the door, as if waiting for someone. Soon enough, two different vampires from the ones earlier stepped outside into the sunlight and bowed down in front of Aro. Judging by the crazed expressions and vivid ruby eyes, I guessed these were newborns, not much older than a month or two.

I put two and two together and saw what Aro's plan was. "No way. Not at all."

"Bella," Aro began but I cut him off.

"No way! I can't let you hurt my best friend and my husband of all people!" I shrieked.

"Bella, relax. You're overreacting." Edward patted the top of my head and grinned.

"You knew already?" My voice raised an octave higher.

"Well, technically Alice _saw_ but yeah…we know." Edward said calmly ignoring my little rant.

I huffed and folded my arms, not bothering to argue back. Aro watched our little chat with amusement, before turning to the other vampires and muttering something to them.

In a flash, they were launching themselves at Edward and Alice and I screamed with rage as the clouds rolled overhead and a bolt of lightening struck the floor, a millimetre away from one of the newborns. It glared at me, but then retreated into a corner where the other joined it and they murmured to themselves.

"That was great, Bella!" Aro congratulated. "Do you want to try again?"

"Not particularly." I answered through gritted teeth. "If you'll excuse me."

I stormed out of the courtyard with Alice chasing after me.

**A/N: It's short, it's been a while I know and I'm sorry. I seem to say that every time. Oh well…**

**So yeah, tell me ya thoughts and I'll try and update soon!! (:**

**Thanks guys,**

**MyChemicalRomance70**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"How could he use you both like that?" I grumbled, pacing my room with Alice and Edward staring at me patiently.

"We were already aware to what he was planning to do, Bella. He wasn't going to let any harm come to us. You really need to calm down and sort out your temper." Edward added as an afterthought. "It's getting in the way of things. This is twice now you've stormed out on Aro on very petty reasons."

"You were angry about him training me." I fired back, ceasing my pacing and turning to glare at my husband.

"I know, but like you, I thought it was the right thing to do to let him train you. And, looking back on it now, it was a stupid overreaction."

"Bella, go back out and apologise," Alice urged. She placed her hands on her narrow hips when I still stood there. "Now."

"Alright, alright. I'll do it." I muttered, still fuming.

"Promise to keep your temper?" Edward asked.

"You're a fine one to talk."

"Bella…"

"_Yes_ okay, I promise." I rolled my eyes and marched out of the room quickly, before they could badger me some more.

"Ah, Bella," A voice remarked drily. I turned to see Caius joining me in the big cavern with a slight smirk on his white face. "Why the angry face?"

"Never mind," I replied stiffly. I continued to walk towards the courtyard door, but Caius stepped in front of me.

"No need to be rude, my dear," he whispered softly. "After all, you are here on our permission; I could easily throw you out right now…"

"They why don't you?" I challenged.

He cocked his head to the side. "I don't go back on a deal, Bella."

_Liar_.

I shrugged and stepped past him. He didn't say anything, thank goodness, as I slid through the open door and sat down next to Aro on the bench.

"I seem to do this every time I see you," I began. "I'm sorry, Aro."

"For the fourth time."

"That's an exaggeration!" I protested. "Okay, I know I was out of line. I have a problem with my temper, I know, and I need to sort it out. Sorry."

Aro laughed. "Its fine, Bella. But yes, you do need to sort out that temper of yours." He stood up. "Now, are you going to yell at me if I call Alice and Edward back in? I want to try it again."

I took a deep breath and smiled. "Of course."

Aro raised his voice slightly louder than usual and called the four vampires back. "Edward, Alice? Vincent, Jorge?"

As my husband entered the courtyard, a fifth of a second later, I gave him a weak smile. _Sorry_ I mouthed.

He beamed back and took his place in the shadow, so I could only see half his face.

Just as Aro was about order Vincent and Jorge to attack, the Courtyard door creaked open and Caius slipped in to watch. My eyes narrowed as he settled against the wall. Aro didn't say anything, but I spotted a bit of discomfort in his face.

Suddenly, the two vampires attacked Edward and Alice. As I was concentrating on Aro, I was late in bringing down a bolt of lightening causing Edward to be thrown against the wall. A large crack appeared above his head, and I bought down a bolt so fast, that even to my eyes it was a blur.

This time I didn't miss. It hit Jorge directly over his head and he was instantly frazzled. I would be extremely surprised if he survived that. Vincent screamed with rage and launched his body towards me, but I twisted out of the way in the last moment, and sent another bolt from my palms into Vincent's heart.

Breathing heavily, I turned to face the rest of the vampires in the courtyard. Each was staring at me with a mixture of amazement, disbelief and awe. Caius stood up, gave me one glance, then swiftly left banging the door shut behind him.

I gave a forced cough. "Erm, I wasn't supposed to kill them was I?"

"Not really," Aro's voice was a bit unsteady for a moment. "But that was excellent anyway. In fact, that was fantastic."

I beamed. "Thank you."

Edward stared at me before leaving; Alice trailing after him, calling his name gently.

My smile disappeared as the two people who I loved most in the world left. "What have I done?" I whispered, suddenly gazing at the two charred vampires.

"Nothing, Edward just needs time to realise the extent of your powers." Aro smiled, and I could hear a trace of pride in his voice. "You are a very dangerous killer."

I scowled. "But I don't want to be."

"You never know, there could be a time where you need to use it to save someone you love." Aro laid a hand on my shoulder. "I would go see Edward, if I were you."

I nodded. "Of course. Thank you so much, Aro. And I'm sorry about Vincent and Jorge…"

He chuckled. "Never mind. They weren't much use anyway."

I gave a small smile and then left the courtyard in a sprint. I reached my bedroom in less than a second and I opened the door cautiously. Edward was sitting on the bed, his head in his hands whilst Alice sat next to him, rubbing his back.

"Um, Edward?" I asked hesitantly.

He looked up with a jerk of his head and stared at me blankly.

I felt a spark of anger. "What have I done now?"

He didn't answer.

"Nothing! I trained, like you wanted me to, and I killed two vampires. By accident! I didn't mean to, Edward! I was trying to protect you. I was angry that he threw you against the wall, so I attacked! That was the whole point of the exercise; give me motivation." I clenched my fists. "You can't say I storm off on petty things…"

Edward opened his mouth to speak but then closed it again.

"I've been trying to tell you the same thing too, Edward." Alice said gently. "She didn't mean to kill them."

"I thought you'd be pleased." I whispered, feeling my chest clench with unshed tears.

"No, no, Bella, of course I'm pleased." Edward rushed to my side and hugged me tightly, kissing my head. "I'm sorry."

I placed my arms slowly around his waist and rested against him. "You aren't angry?"

He didn't reply straight away. I heard him take a breath and then, "No. I overreacted; a bit like you." He added playfully, poking me in the ribs. I chuckled, and writhed away from his spidery fingers.

"Hey, can't I join in with the hug?" Alice pouted. I laughed and opened my arms for her to join. She bounded into me, almost knocking me down. I inhaled her sweet perfume as I rested my head against hers, and Edward's against mine.

--

A knock on the door broke us apart several minutes later, and Aro was arguing with Caius as I opened the door.

"They have to stay here now, we can't let them leave." Caius insisted.

"Caius, we said they could go in three months; I don't plan to go back on my word."

Edward gave a little cough from behind me. "Would you like to come in?"

"Oh, excuse our behaviour, Mr Cullen." Aro smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes.

Edward grimaced as the two old vampires moved silently past us and settled on the couch. No doubt he could hear what they were thinking.

I glanced anxiously over to Alice who was scowling deeply in the corner. Not good news.

"So, anything you wish to talk about?" I asked, fearing the worst.

"Yes." Caius said immediately. "After seeing your performance today, we-"

"-you," cut in Aro.

"Yes, _I_ decided that you should stay here. For the rest of your existence."

I froze in the process of going to sit on the armchair. "_What_?" I hissed.

Edward snarled quietly and Alice bared her teeth. We were quite a formidable trio, I had to say.

"I knew you would take it like this," Aro quickly said, glaring at his brother. "I do not plan to go back on my word, so after three months as we agreed, you can leave. If Caius tries to harm you in any way, shape or form, I will deal with him myself."

Caius gave a shriek of outrage and turned on his brother. "You'll deal with me yourself?" he repeated. "I think not! I have as much power over what goes on in this place as you, Aro!"

"And why, pray tell, would you keep us here forever anyway?" I snarled, stepping towards Caius. My fingertips started to buzz and they felt extremely hot.

Caius sneered at me. "I have my own reasons."

"In other words, you _do_ have reasons, except that they are so shit you don't even want to say them aloud!" I sneered. "Perhaps Edward would do the honours of sharing…"

"He's afraid we'll take over." Edward smiled grimly, matching my steps as we began to close in on Caius. "Same reason as before, my love."

"Bella, Edward. I would please ask you to not attack my brother." Aro warned.

"Too late," I hissed and full of rage, I threw my hands towards Caius as a flash of searing light filled the room. I was thrown backwards by the force of the lightening in such a small space. I shook my head and blinked a couple of times before staring at the mess in front of me. Caius lay dead on the floor, his head ripped off by the closeness of the power. Aro was screaming in pain and rage as his arm was writhing on the floor, detached from his body. I hastily picked it up and held it close to his shoulder where it resealed itself.

"How…how could you?" he whispered with rage. "Get out. Get out of here. Get out of Italy!" He screamed.

Remorse filled my body as I bent down on one knee in front of Aro. "I am so sorry, Aro. I never wanted to cause you this grief. But please accept my thanks for your hospitality and short training. I will never forget this."

He grunted and turned away, his shoulders hunched.

I quickly grabbed my things and couldn't help but feel a weight leave my shoulders as I finally realised we were free.

"Let's go. Talk later when no one's around. People are coming, let's go!" I said urgently to Alice and Edward who were gazing at me in disbelief. "Hurry!"

They pulled themselves together and we fled from the room, and into the big cavern. I heard the light footsteps of the vampires approaching and I put on a burst of speed as we entered the final cavern.

"Crap, how do we get up?" I asked, staring at the narrow chute.

"Duh, it's the only way," Alice pushed past me and clambered up the pipe; I heard metallic clangs as she pushed herself against the sides to pull herself up.

"After you," Edward murmured, pressing the small of my back. I stuck my head and arms into the chute and repeated Alice's movements. My head stuck out into the night air and Alice helped heave me out. I heard Edward come and I prayed that someone wouldn't grab his foot and heave him back down. Thankfully, his bronze hair passed through the opening and I breathed a sigh of relief as he pulled himself out. Quickly replacing the grate, we sped of silently making our escape.

**A/N: Please tell me what you think!! Tell me if I was a bit rash in killing Caius, but he was getting on my nerves lol!**

**Anyway, cheers reviewers!! (:**

**Thanks,**

**MyChemicalRomance70**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"I wish you didn't kill him, Bella," Edward murmured to me as we darted across the Tuscan countryside. Volterra was already fading into the distance when we had only been running for a couple of minutes.

"What else was I supposed to do?" I asked flatly.

"Wait out the three months?" Alice poked me in the arm.

"We're in much deeper trouble now. Aro won't forget this." Edward sighed and shook his head. I clenched my jaw but didn't say anything. To be honest, I didn't want to kill Caius. It just sort of…happened. All I knew is that I was full of rage and I had to get it out somehow; and I took it out on Caius. And now he was dead. I couldn't say I missed him. Frankly, it wasn't a bad loss to the world, except as Edward rightly said, it put our family in grave danger. Aro would not be forgiving.

I mentally kicked myself for letting this happen. "Sorry," I muttered.

"Never mind, we'll talk later." Edward said firmly. We continued running until we came upon a small town.

"Any chance of a good car here?" Alice asked hopefully.

Edward shrugged and didn't say anything except head towards the entrance to the maze of buildings. As we stalked through the dark streets, I picked out the occasional rusty car, but nothing that would be quicker and easier than running.

"We should have stolen one in Volterra." I kicked the wall in frustration. There was a loud crack. "Oops."

"No," Alice shook her head firmly. "There wasn't time."

"Hey, I think there's something here…" Edward called quietly from a narrow alley. There was a black shape against the wall covered with a huge dusty cloth. Edward picked up the corner and threw it back revealing a slightly dirty, but nonetheless, fast car.

Alice whistled. "What's a Ford GT doing _here_? Seriously, shouldn't it be in Rome or something? Not some old town in Tuscany…"

"This won't be quiet to drive." Edward frowned, but I could see he would not leave this car and carry on to run.

"Alright, let's go. Where are the keys?" I said impatiently, snapping my fingers. "Come on, army of vampires chasing after us!"

Edward snorted but he still peered through the glass of the car to search for the keys.

"Edward, its _night_. How the hell are you going to see the keys?" Alice rolled her eyes.

Edward stood up straight and shifted slightly. "Worth a try." He mumbled.

A tinkling laugh escaped from Alice's parted lips. "You ass."

He growled playfully but then turned serious again. "We have to find them!"

"If only Rosalie was here…" I wished sadly, suddenly missing my family more than ever.

Alice cocked her head to the side. "Let me smell the car."

Edward looked confused but still watched as Alice silently crawled over the car, sniffing and smelling for any sign of a human scent. "There's a slight trace here," She whispered by the door. She sniffed once more then turned to the house on the opposite side of the cobbled alley. "In there."

I looked up and saw a window slightly open. It was within jumping distance, I decided. Yes, twelve ft was high enough. "I'll go."

Edward raised his eyebrows. "Are you sure? You're still quite young. What happens if there's a human in there, which there most likely will be."

"I'll go." I repeated firmly, and without waiting for an answer, I leapt silently upwards and grabbed onto a small lip from the window. Using one hand, I opened the window slowly and quietly, ready to drop to the ground if it creaked. Fortunately, due to the hot weather in Italy, the window had been in good use and didn't squeak. I hauled myself up and slipped in through the narrow gap. I landed on light coloured wood flooring in a bedroom. I held my breath as I noticed the fragile human sleeping soundly under a light blue sheet. I was out of the room before a floorboard creaked and I stood on a tile landing. A narrow staircase led down to a wooden front door with a small window. I snuck down the stairs and, pausing to listen for sounds of movement, I dared take a breath. The human's scent overpowered me and it took all my willpower to not rush back upstairs and rip out its throat. Instead, grabbing on to the banister next to me, I closed my eyes and held my breath once more. The burning sensation was still urging me to go and feed on the human blood but I forced myself to focus on the task at hand. I took a right and found myself in a small kitchen/breakfast room. My sharp eyes spotted a pair of shiny keys in an old china dish. My hand reached forward and just as I was about to take the keys, a creak upstairs alerted me of the human. I heard its groan and then a yawn as it moved about in the room. The soft feet padded around on the wood and then the tiles as it made its way slowly downstairs. Cursing silently, I searched for a place to hide. There was a small armchair in the corner of the room and I quickly jumped behind and into the dusty corner. I quickly risked another breath before the human entered the room. I gripped the chair as the scent scorched my throat but I stayed put. I forced myself to think of Edward but that did nothing but increase my worry as he was probably wondering where I was. I heard a click and a light flashed on in the room. I spied the human shuffling over to a cupboard where it produced a glass from within. Praying that it was just getting a glass of water, I tried to fix the dent which I had made when I grabbed the chair. I heard the human set the glass down in the sink and then make its way back to the bottom of the stairs, flicking off the light in the process. I waited till the human was back in bed until I left my hiding place and grabbed the keys. I quickly checked them to see that they were a Ford GT pair, and I grinned to myself as I saw the _GT_ inscription glinting in the dull moonlight.

I ran back up the stairs, my black converses making no sound on the tiled floor and re-entered the bedroom. I relaxed slightly as I heard the human's steady breathing and quickly dropped back out of the window and into the alley below.

Edward heaved a sigh of relief and gave me a huge grin whilst Alice hugged me. "We were so worried you'd break when we heard it go downstairs."

"I almost did," I admitted, biting my lip. "But I do have the keys."

"I knew you would." Alice beamed.

"Of course, you did Alice." Edward chuckled. "And I have an idea on how to keep this plan silent."

"Go on," I urged, curious.

"Push it."

"Push what?" I asked confused.

"The _car_, silly!" Alice clapped her hands. "That's a brilliant idea, Edward."

He shrugged. "Let's go."

Alice got into the driver's seat as me and Edward began pushing the car out of the cobbled alley. It didn't take much of our strength at all and I was surprised to see we hadn't left dents in the metal after we ceased pushing, once we had reached the road.

"Can I drive, please?" I heard Alice whine to Edward as I glanced around me. My eyes swept over the hilly landscape and I was surprised to see how far we had come. Volterra was just a hazy outline, barely visible in a nest of hills.

I was about to turn and get fight for Alice to drive, when I heard them. Swift, light footsteps barely touching the ground as they ran. Only one kind could travel like that.

"Shit!" I cried pushing Edward into the passenger seat. He hit his head but I didn't care as I clambered onto his lap and slammed the door shut. "Shit! Drive already!"

Alice thrust the keys into the ignition and slammed her foot onto the gas as the engine roared into life.

"What the hell, Bella?" Edward asked, massaging his head.

"Vampires!" I hissed, checking the rear-view mirror. "That's what the hell is. They caught up sooner than we anticipated."

I saw Alice's jaw clenched shut as we drove along the lanes. She gave me a glance and with a sinking feeling, I saw she had no idea of what to do.

**A/N: Well, I hope you liked that.**

**And sorry for the long wait, I forgot to say that the French people came back on Wednesday (I'm doing the exchange, remember?) and I've been really busy. I guess I won't be able to update until late into next week or maybe the week after. Sorry.**

**But reviews are welcome (:**

**Thanks**

**MyChemicalRomance70**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

We were all tense as the car zoomed noisily through the beginnings of Florence.

"We should try and get into a place packed with humans; the airport, for instance. It'll be harder for them to attack." Edward murmured scowling. His eyes flickered to the rear-view mirror, checking for the hunters.

"Edward, I'm sorry to say, but Florence won't be packed. It's the middle of the night. Besides, we'd be hanging around for ages, waiting for our flight." Alice swerved dangerously to avoid a rabbit which had darted out from beneath a hedgerow.

"Do you have a better idea?" Edward spat.

"We could swim."  
I cringed. "You are having a laugh. Swimming? No way."

"Well, if you'd rather drive and then get stuck at the airport for about two hours with a coven of vampires chasing after us, then be my guest."

"Alice, I hate swimming! I don't think it would be faster anyway, and it's probably not possible for us!" I screamed as a dark shape rushed past us, faster than the car. "Hurry up!"

"Don't think I'm trying already. Jeez, Bella, why don't you bring down the lightning or something?" Alice snarled, her hands tightening on the wheel. Edward nudged me in the ribs and he nodded for me to try.

I shook my head. "They're moving to fast."

"Lightning moves faster, now just do it, damn it!" Edward argued. "The guy in front is about to attack." He added in a whisper.

Thinking on how quickly I had managed to do it in Volterra, I concentrated on the adrenalin coursing through me. This time, all it took was for me to think about the lightning destroying that black shape in front of the car when a flash of light filled our visions.

A charred body thumped against the bonnet of the car, and a small scream escaped from my lips. I blinked a couple of times to help my eyes get back into focus when we suddenly found ourselves on the freeway, heading towards the coast.

"What are you doing?" I shrieked.

"We're going for a swim, Bella." Alice replied coldly. "And for your information, it _is_ possible as Carlisle swam across the channel, if you remember."

"We're talking about the freaking ocean, here." I whimpered, dreading the large expanse of water.

"Shh, Bella." Edward soothed, touching my neck, cheeks and then my lips with his own. "When we swim, it's like running. We'll be in America in less than an hour."

"What if they follow?"

Edward frowned. "Hang on," he whipped out his phone and dialled the number for Emmett. "I should have done this ages ago."

I was confused. Shouldn't he be calling Carlisle? I looked at Alice but she had a small smile on her face. She suddenly burst out laughing and I demanded to know what was going on.

"You'll see," she replied, swerving around a dusty truck. Its horn faded into the distance as we carried on along the road, Edward murmuring to Emmett down the phone.

"Just be prepared." He flipped the phone shut and then swore suddenly. "Jane and Alec are coming. So is Marcus along with a few of the guard. They mean business."

"Of course they do, I just killed their brother!" I cried, smacking my head on the low roof. A little dent appeared. "My bad."

"I guarantee you Alec will begin to use his power soon." Edward murmured darkly.

"Crap," Alice whined. "We're nearly there, we might make it."

I was worried, scared and every other negative emotion. "Erm, what can Alec do?"

"He makes you completely helpless. He basically cuts off all your senses, so when the rest of the guard come, they can take you out with no problems whatsoever. Pretty grim stuff."

"And we're going to be swimming." I whispered my eyes wide. "How will we make it out?"

Edward didn't say anything but only glanced at Alice.

"I can see us making it almost to Atlantic City. Then it's nothing."

"And what of our family?" Edward asked, fearful of the reply.

"They will be safe."

The Ford GT came to a skidding halt next to a long stretch of moonlit sand. I don't think any other vampires could have got out of a car faster than ourselves. Before I knew it, I was wet up to my neck and storming through the water with a powerful front crawl. I heard Edward and Alice almost silently swimming beside me and felt relieved to know that the guard hadn't got that close to us. Yet.

I risked a quick glance behind me and I was shocked to see how far we had come already. I guess my newborn strength was really kicking in at this moment in time. A few shadows stood haughtily at the shore, arms placed arrogantly on hips. I wondered if they would follow…or were they too nervous to get their hair ruined. Whatever the reason they had stopped, I was pleased and I saw Edward match my beaming smile. Only Alice looked troubled.

"What's wrong, Alice?" I asked. I was surprised at how calm and normal my voice sounded. No gasping for breath or wheezes of tiredness. It was strange, but satisfying.

"I think Alec is coming." She replied in a strained voice. "He's being incredibly indecisive."

I didn't say anything but put on a burst of speed and keep swimming. A wall of water rose up in front of us and we steadily climbed to the crest, and then let gravity pull us down the other side. I checked another glance behind me and watched as the last of the Italian coast disappeared. As we rose up another wave, I couldn't see anyone else on the water except us. I beamed at Edward who only half-heartedly returned the smile. After all, we weren't even half way yet.

--

I felt the cool, wet sand under the tips of my fingers as I hauled myself up the beach. My clothes stuck to my skin, showing every curve of my body. It didn't help that my shirt was white, and seeing Edward's eyes almost pop out of his head made it worse.

Alice lay on the beach, a smile plastered on her face. The stars shone down brightly over us and we all laughed after our lucky escape.

"We are in Atlantic City, right?" I suddenly asked spinning around.

Alice nodded and stood up. She wrapped her sand covered arms around my neck and hugged me tightly. "We did it, Bella!"

"Carlisle!" Edward exclaimed. I broke out of the embrace and spun round to see the rest of the Cullen's bounding soundlessly towards our soaking bodies. Before I could speak, Esme had me bundled in a towel in her arms, with her choking on tears that would not flow. "Oh Bella, you got out. You're all safe!"

I didn't say anything but only smiled as we were all reunited. Emmett began to stare at me with his mouth open before Rosalie and I saw what he was getting at. She slapped him on the arm, and I hastily folded my arms to cover the front of my body. Edward laughed and then took me in his arms and kissed me long and hard, ignoring the catcalls from Emmett.

"We should go back," Carlisle murmured. "Before they catch up, even though that's inevitable. At least get back to Alaska."

Edward nodded in agreement and then took my hand as we ran, as a family once more, towards the rising sun.

**Oh my days. Hate me. Kill me. Come to my house and set it on fire.**

**I have kept you waiting for ages, and when I do finally post, IT'S A CRAP CHAPTER. Don't lie and say it was good…it isn't. Anyway, I am so sorry. ):**

**I hope you had a nice Easter anyway (:**

**MyChemicalRomance70**


	16. Chapter 16

Guys, I have a mahussive virus on my computer so that's why I haven't been able to upload at the moment. Sorry Guys, I feel incredibly bad! Don't hate me!  
Hopefully I'll update soon :  
But till then,  
thanks

MyChemicalRomance70 


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 16

Every single moment of the next day, I was listening for the door to be smashed down. I was waiting for the whole of the Volturi to come and kill us. All because of me and my stupid temper. I howled aloud with frustration and Edward immediately came running to be side, whispering into my ear to see if I was okay.

"Of course I'm not okay," I snapped, forgetting myself. My dark expression softened as Edward hurriedly tried to hide the hurt written on his face by turning away. "Sorry, I'm just so annoyed and angry at myself. No words could begin to describe what an idiot I am."

"Although you are an idiot, I do still love you no matter how much danger you put my family in."

I rolled my eyes. "Thanks. It's true though."

Even though Edward didn't reply, I knew he silently agreed with me. Honestly, I was the world's biggest prat. I had lost control of my temper, and now look where it had landed us. Aro was probably marching up the drive right this minute with a huge army of Vampires.

"Not quite yet, dear." Edward murmured, with a tight smile.

Ah, reading minds again. I slapped him. "Could you stop doing that for just a minute? Can't I think in peace?"

"No." He grinned.

I didn't bother answering. Instead, I just walked swiftly away from my beloved's arms. I playfully ignored his calls for me and continued at the same pace, up the stairs and into our bedroom. There, I sat on our bed and stared numbly at the thick carpet.

"Bella." Edward repeated for the fifth time. He came and sat next to me and wrapped his arm around my waist. I then sucked in a gasp of air and shuddered in his arms, for the tears I so wanted to shed, would not come.

"Hush, everything will be okay." He caressed gently caressed my cheek, my hair, my shoulders, my body until I began to search for his lips with my own. I found them and kissed him with raw passion whilst my hands began grabbing at his clothing, ripping the items off his body and pushing him back onto the bed.

"I need," I kissed him on his neck, "you," his chest, "to distract," I flicked my tongue just above the waistband of his jeans and then raised my head so I could see his eyes. "Me."

He only smiled, but it was enough encouragement for me to carry on.

--

"Thank you." I whispered, pulling my jumper back over my head.

"Anything for you, my love. Besides, I think we both needed that. Aro could be coming very soon." He sighed and ran his fingers through his ruffled, bronze hair.

I heard her gasp before she even started running up to our room. Alice charged through the door, almost knocking it off its hinges. "He's just crossing the border!"

Edward froze in putting a new shirt on and stared at me with horror etched upon his beautiful face. "So soon?"

She nodded as she was joined by the rest of the family who heard her announcement. "He started following the vampires who chased us about an hour later. He'll be here in less than twenty minutes."

"There's nothing we can do but wait." Carlisle said simply.

"What does the outcome look like, Alice?" Rosalie asked desperately, clutching Emmett's hand.

"I don't know!" She wailed. "Too much is happening! Aro keeps changing his mind on what he wants to do. First, he was so overcome with rage he was going to kill us all. Then, thankfully, he saw reason and scrapped that idea, but now he keeps changing his mind so much, it's all a blur."

Jasper grabbed Alice and wrapped his arms around her tightly. "As long as we're all together, it won't be so bad."

I was still in a state of shock when Edward grabbed my hand and pulled me over to the bed. "Hey, Aro will see reason. He won't be unfair."

I looked at him sceptically but Carlisle backed up Edward. "He's right, Bella. In the time I spent at Volterra, there were a lot of serious offences bought to Aro, even worse of what you have done."

"What, there's something worse than killing one of the brothers who have survived untouched for _three millennia_?"

"Exposing our race. There was one crazed Newborn who went on a rampage in Argentina. There were five witnesses who saw the attacks, and the amount of stress Aro was under to sort everything out…"

"Even so, I killed his brother!" I still couldn't see how exposing our race was worse. "I'll eat my hat if he doesn't kill me."

"Just…don't worry, Bella." Carlisle turned away and kissed his wife, who took a deep shuddering breath.

"I'm sorry, everyone. I failed you all." I whispered mournfully, staring at my childish rainbow coloured socks. "I should have never come back in the first place. In fact, I should have stayed in Jacksonville."

Edward cupped my face and turned it towards him. "Never, _ever_ say that Isabella Cullen. If it weren't for you, I'd be a moody wreck probably married to Tanya by now. You were the best thing that has ever happened in my life, and I don't care how many times I'll have to rescue you, I'll always love you."

Emmett coughed. "Corny."

I grabbed my pillow and threw it at his face. It exploded and the room was covered in white goose feathers. One got stuck to my lip and I blew it into Edward's face where it landed right beneath his nose. He shook his head and then laughed, as he looked around to see everyone covered in white.

"Pillow fights anyone?" I suggested, grabbing another goose-down pillow.

"You're on!" Emmett roared, disappearing then reappearing with several pillows of his own. I ducked as Rosalie grabbed some of Emmett's supplies and threw one at my head. It hit the wall and more feathers erupted, floating into our mouths and into our clothes.

"Always the receptions I love; a room covered in feathers including the people in it. Perfect."

Our laughter ceased immediately as the tall figure of Aro stood at the doorway, a cold sneer etched upon his paper-white face.

**Guys, I'm sorry it's been so long.**

**How's that for a chapter? I know it's a bit short, sorry.**

**Good? Bad?**

**Thanks for all your support; story should be wrapped up soon.**

**MyChemicalRomance70**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hi! ****Um, I just want you to know, sorry if you get freaked out by this chapter and you think I'm losing my marbles. I'm in a good mood. So it's a happy and eccentric chapter. Lol.**

Chapter 18

I threw my almost empty pillow case onto the bed. "Aro, you will not hurt my family. It was not their fault; I killed Caius. I take the blame."

"There's no need to be noble, Bella." Aro laughed coldly. "You'll all get the same punishment, regardless."

I clenched my jaw shut, and tried to fight the growing power within me. I wanted to slap the arrogant face right off its shoulders. With lightning.

Aro turned to the guards hovering behind him. "Go," he shooed them with his hands. "Stay in the car, I'll be down in a minute."

"But-" One began, his forehead creasing.

"No." Aro cut across him. "Do as I say, Louis."

Emmett stared at me incredulously; Aro was ordering his guards to leave when he was against eight angry vampires? Suicidal or what?

We watched patiently as Aro waited until his guard were out of hearing range and then turned on us with a huge smile plastered on his face.

To say we were all confused was an understatement.

"I'm so sorry about that incredibly _rude_ welcome. I felt so intrusive. You all looked like you were having a lot of fun." He smiled round at us all and then laughed loudly at our expressions. "You look as if my dear brother has come back from the grave!"

I flinched and it didn't escape his notice. "My dear Bella, don't worry about it all. I forgive you."

I finally found my tongue and shrieked, "What?"

"I forgive you," Aro repeated simply, holding out his arms.

I didn't move but stood rooted to the spot. "How can you _say_ that?" I whispered. "I killed him _yesterday_. Have you grown so heartless over the years?"

Edward crouched nearer to me in case Aro decided to turn on us. He had been having a lot of mood swings lately, I'd noticed.

Aro chuckled at my slight cheek. "No, my dear, I have just learned to forgive and forget."

"In a day?" Edward asked sceptically.

"Well," Aro paused for a moment to think. "I am still a touch annoyed but still, shouldn't you be receiving my forgiveness with open arms?"

Carlisle stepped forward from our little half circle around Aro. "What is going on, my friend? Shouldn't you be mourning with Marcus? Shouldn't you be so outraged you would send hordes of vampires to kill us?"

"No."

"Oh for crying out loud," I said angrily, stepping forward right up to Aro. "Are you going to torture us or not? You're being so bloody weird and it's doing my head in."

Aro threw back his head and laughed heartily. Seriously, was he on drugs or something? I saw Jasper who was fighting a smile off his face and trying to remain serious. Alice was almost jumping up and down with excitement and gave me the thumbs up. "It's going to be fine," she mouthed.

I breathed a silent sigh of relief and then waited for Aro to finish laughing. "Done?" I asked after he regained his composure.

"Certainly. In answer to your question, no, I am not going to torture you or your family. In fact, I shall make you a deal."

He looked at us all individually before continuing. We stared back with the same blank face. "You walk away and carry on with your life, if I get to see Bella every six months."

"That seems quite fair," I nodded my head slowly.

"No," growled Edward. He was glaring at Aro and threw me behind him.

"Hey!" I exclaimed, outraged. "I _am_ part of this conversation, Edward!" I shoved past him.

"Either that, or you die."

"Hardly fair!" Emmett cried. "That's not a deal at all!"

Aro didn't say anything but stared at Edward who was fighting his own mental battles. To be honest, the answer was clear, but knowing Edward, he had to analyse every single possibility from his actions.

I laid a hand on his clenched shoulder. "Edward, its fine. It's not much; only twice a year."

He turned his beautiful eyes towards me and kissed me on my forehead. "I know, it's just hard for me."

I nodded to Aro who relaxed. "Well, I shall leave you to your fun and games, and I shall see you in six months Bella."

"Wait, how long is each visit?" I asked quickly.

"Oh, only a weekend. Well, I'll be generous, you can stay as long or as little as you like."

"Thank you." I hugged him. I admit, it was a bit silly doing that but I didn't know how else to express my gratitude.

"If you kiss my hand, you can take Edward with you." Aro said, his eyes twinkling.

"You promise?" I asked and he nodded. I grabbed his hand immediately and pressed my lips quickly to it.

"I'll be off now." Aro said as if he had just popped in for a cup of tea. In a way, he had.

"Goodbye and thank you." Carlisle shook his hand. "Send our condolences and apologies to Marcus." Esme nodded her head vigorously from behind Carlisle.

"Oh, he doesn't care." Aro waved his hand dismissively. "He and Caius never got on well. I have to admit, he was a bit of a nuisance; always so _violent_ in his actions."

And with that last remark, he left with a swish of his black robe.

"Well, _that_ was interesting." Rosalie grinned.

"Hmm, I agree." Emmett suddenly turned on me with a vicious smile on his face. "I believe you have a hat to eat?"

--

One hat later, I was walking along hand in hand with Edward in the thawing snow by the small, frozen spring at the end of our huge garden.

"Do you realise," he began, breaking peaceful silence, "that we never finished our honeymoon?"

"Oh yes," I mused, stopping to try and remember the hazy images of skiing. "Well, we could always carry it on sometime. After all, I never managed to get down a red run in skiing, let alone a _black_."

"You'll be fine now," Edward said looking me up and down and then giving a little wolf-whistle.

I chuckled and then threw a slushy snowball in his face. "Ha!"

In return, he shook his wet hair in my face. "Edward!" I screeched.

He laughed and then kissed me fiercely. "Oh Isabella Cullen, how happy and fortunate I am to be your husband."

"And I to be your wife." I kissed him gently. "Jeez, we're so soppy."

Edward didn't say anything but was staring at the white sky. "I've been thinking a lot over the past weeks."

"As usual. About what?"

"Whether you could do other things than bring down lightning and make it sunny or whatever. Maybe you could cause hurricanes and blizzards!" He added excitedly.

I thought about it. He was right. If I could bring down lightning, why not start a blizzard? I concentrated on the snow, not really sure about what I would do, and then gave up after a bit when nothing happened.

"Maybe I should get Carlisle." Edward suggested after watching me struggle.

"No," I said sharply. "I want to do this on my own."

He shrugged and then stood back a little to watch me again. Now, what had I done when bringing down lightning? I tried thinking of something which had made me angry; Edward and Alice being attacked by the two vampires. I felt the energy stir within me and then reach into my fingertips. I raised my hands quickly and then waved them about a little, but only succeeded in setting a tree on fire with another bolt of lightning. "Oops."

"Never mind, try again." Edward urged gently.

Maybe that wasn't the way to go about it. I thought about how blizzards start and a strong wind suddenly began from behind me. I smiled happily and then urged the wind with my mind to get stronger. I didn't know how I was doing this, I just was. It was strange, yet wonderful. I started using my hands in a circular motion to stir up the remainder of the snow. Before I knew it, a wall of snow was circulating around my body. I felt extremely powerful. I looked around for Edward, but couldn't see him so a ceased all motions with my hands and focused my thoughts on something entirely different. We vampires can get easily distracted. The mini blizzard faded into nothing and I just noticed the rest of my family standing next to Edward, grinning.

"That was so _awesome_, Bella!" Emmett roared jumping into me.

"Thanks," I smiled, embarrassed at all the attention.

Edward grabbed me tightly and kissed me on my neck. "You are amazing."

I didn't know what to say there. "I'm thirsty." Very appropriate.

"Let's go hunt, then."

"Let's go hunt."

_Fin_

**Finished guys!! I managed to wrap it up sooner than I thought. Sorry if you thought it was weird. I enjoyed writing though. Haha. Bit of a crap ending, bit random too, but tbh, it's a happy ending which I like. (:**

**Anyway, thank you so much all you loyal reviewers who stuck with me even when I didn't update for weeks. I'm so sorry!!**

**So thank you guys, loads and loads and I might be writing a new fic for Harry Potter. Not Twilight again, sorry. I think I failed at that lol!**

**So yeah, thanks!!**

**MyChemicalRomance70**


End file.
